Come As You Are
by Tiiulicious
Summary: AU High Shool fic. Pairings SV, LS, JI
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Come as you are

**Author**: Tiiulicious

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: Lauren/Sark, Sydney/Vaughn, Jack/Irina, some minor Lauren/Thomas, Lauren/Will and Jack/Rachel.

**Notes**: Sydney and Lauren Bristow are 17-year-old twin sisters and their parents are Jack and Irina Bristow.

**Michael and Lauren DO NOT DATE in this fic. Michael is in love with Sydney and Lauren only sees him as her sister's boring boyfriend. This story is completely AU and set in the teenage years of Alias characters. I don't own any of them, athough I'd like to own Jack Bristow ;)**

Sydney Anne Bristow was beyond annoyed, she and her boyfriend of almost a year, Michael Vaughn, had been waiting for the past 20 minutes for her twin sister Lauren Elena Bristow to show up at the school car park. Sydney was supposed to make sure Lauren would go straight home after school, as she was grounded for coming home three hours past her curfew two nights ago. Sydney was sick of waiting for her sister and was just about to go find her, when she spotted a familiar blonde figure emerging from the school.

It amazed Sydney to no end, that she and Lauren were not only sisters but twins as you could not find two people that were more different than they were. Sydney was level-headed, dependable and calculated while Lauren was impulsive and a consummate free sprit. Also they looked nothing like each other. Sydney had her mothers looks, she was a tall, sensual brunette with warm brown eyes while Lauren resembled more of her father as she was a willowy statuesque blonde with cold blue eyes. Both were extremely beautiful and attractive, but in different ways. Sydney was beautiful in an earthy, likeable way while Lauren possessed beauty that was more sultry and in your face.

Also their tastes in clothes were incredibly different. Sydney was most comfortable wearing jeans and usually didn't cause their over-protective father Jack any reason to want to lock Sydney in her room when she was heading out. Lauren on the other hand lived by the creed, if you have it, flaunt it and she most certainly had flaunted her god-given gifts by wearing short skirts and revealing tops.

Lauren approached the car and waved goodbye to her friends before climbing in to the BMW owned by her sister's boyfriend Michael. Due to the event's of a couple nights ago, her father had taken away her car and she was forced to ride with her sister or Michael for the next two weeks, which irked Lauren immensely. When the girls had turned sweet sixteen, their parents had chosen both of them cars that matched their personalities. The stable and elegant Sydney unwrapped a silver Mercedes Benz and the fiery, unpredictable Lauren was handed the keys to a blood-red Ferrari.

"You're late" Sydney scolded her sister as she climbed in. "Sorry, Syd, cheer practice ran late and as the captain of the Rambaldi Ravens, I couldn't just leave before we were finished" Lauren explained with an innocent, puppy dog expression on her face. The one she knew for sure worked for her big sister. Even though Syd was only three minutes older, she acted very much like a mother bear towards Lauren, who loved and sometimes hated that character trait in Sydney.

Michael was watching the exchange between the sisters with mixed emotions. On one hand, he was glad that Sydney was so close with her sister, but he had noticed a long time ago that as smart as Sydney was, Lauren was almost always able to get her way no matter what. In that aspect she was just like her mother. Michael liked Irina very much, but she was very good in replacing her husband's ideas with her own without him ever noticing.

"I think dad is being highly unfair about this whole thing. He has been acting as if I had committed a mortal sin. I was only a little bit late," Lauren wined on the backseat as she was fiddling with her long blonde hair.

"A little late?" Sydney asked incredulously. "You were supposed to come home by twelve, but the time you showed by was nearer to three. We were all worried sick about you, you didn't answer your phone and neither did Thomas. I have never seen dad so upset and scared before. I know you have done some seriously selfish things in your life, but this ranks very high on that list." Same old Lauren, she though. When she makes a mistake, it's always someone else's fault.

"I've heard that lecture before and quite frankly it's getting real old. I'm 17, not 70 and I have the right to have fun with my friends and my boyfriend." Lauren said with a clear challenge in her crystal blue eyes.

"Whatever, Lauren. I know you and your not as callous as you'd like everyone to think. Why is it that you never feel guilty about all the awful things you have done?" Sydney asked and directed her unwavering brown gaze to her sisters  
eyes.

"What horrible things? I have no idea what you are talking about," Lauren noted duly. She knew what her sister was talking about but decided to play innocent. Lauren was a really good actress and could fool most of the population save two, her mother and her twin. Lauren prided herself on being unreadable and unpredictable, but for some strange reason, Sydney could read her like an open book and that was something she didn't like all that much.

"Do you like playing dumb or has it completely slipped your mind how you used and manipulated poor Will last year. You knew very well that he has been in love with you since first grade and that didn't stop you from flat-out lying to him. You played him like a fiddle and just because you wanted to be Miss Rambaldi High." Sydney accused while shooting daggers towards her sister who still maintained an air of complete innocence.

"I was going through a major drama at that point in my life and Will just happened to be there for me. It was merely coincidental that he also happened to be one of the judges. And I have you know that I never said we'd be a couple. It's not my fault that I'm not attracted to him. He is a nice guy but so totally not my type. Him following me around like a lost puppy for a month was pathetic." Lauren smirked, baiting her sister to completely lose her temper. If that were to happen, she's make Michael stop the car and leave her on the road. After that, she would be able to get rid of her two babysitters. In her mind, Lauren silently congratulated herself for a job well done.

"Major drama? What major drama, did you gain a half a pound or didn't your shoes match your dress." Sydney replied acidly.

"Offended. I had just broken up with Thomas and I resent that notion that you think I'm only interested in counting calories or dressing fabulously. Get off your high horse Syd, it's not like your perfect or anything. I didn't wreck my brand new Mercedes, because I was too busy verbally copulating on the phone." Lauren knew that that would be the final straw for Sydney and if that wouldn't make her blow a fuse, nothing would,

Michael noticed that Sydney was very near of punching her sister, so he decided to intervene before that would happen.

"Now girls, back to your own corners. It's been an especially fun 10 minutes to listen to you two go at it, but I don't think your father would like it very much that his daughters started a chick smackdown while riding in a car traveling in one of the busiest roads in all of America." Michael said with a laugh and used his free hand to squeeze Syd's thigh in a reassuring manner. This simple gesture seemed to calm her down instantly.

Damn, cursed Lauren in her mind. Why was that boring stiff always getting in the way. She was really close to getting her freedom for a couple of hours. But thanks to Saint Vaughn over here, she would have to go home and sit in her room fiddling her thumbs instead of hitting Melrose with Rachel or Kelly and doing some serious retail therapy.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. Out of fear of a new argument, Michael had turned the radio on and Lauren was forced to listen to the old has-  
beens channel, which endlessly played songs that were at least forty years out of style. She didn't understand how her sister could have possible started dating the most uninteresting man in the entire high school. Sure, Michael was good-looking and nice, but frankly Lauren would have rather watched paint dry than spent an evening alone with him. He was way too boring and sweet for her taste. She liked men who were wild, edgy and untamed.

Michael was quite relived when the Bristow mansion appeared and hoped that by the time they entered the posh estate, the girls would have forgotten their argument already. He didn't unfortunately take into account that the Bristow's could hold a grudge longer than Uncle Scrooge could count his money.

The vast Bristow estate was one of the largest mansions in southern California. Overlooking the Pacific Ocean and being located in one of the wealthiest zip codes in the world, the house had an old Hollywood feel to it and could render a passerby speechless with its majesty. Michael had always been in awe of the place his girlfriend called home. There was something about this elegant, timeless piece of architecture that still strongly affected him. His family was no where near of being poor, but their 20 room Beverly Hills home paled in comparison to this and it was closer to the size of the Bristow's guest house.

Lauren was sulking and Sydney remained quiet while the threesome entered the house. All of them knew that by now, the twins mother would be home and would want a detailed account of the day. Even though she was a busy language professor at UCLA, Irina always had time for her daughters.

Instead of going to see her mother, Lauren went straight to the mahogany stairs that would lead to her lavish bedroom decorated in red and white. She was not in the mood to endure her mother's gentle yet stern lecture about the responsibilities of life. And of course Sydney, the goody-too-shoes would delightfully join in to preach her the Irina Bristow gospel.

Downstairs, Sydney and Michael joined her mother in the kitchen where she was reading the newspaper and sipping coffee. Still in her early fourties, Irina Laura Bristow was a traffic-stopping beauty, who's eyes so closely resembled those of her daughter Sydney. She greeted the couple with a warm smile and got off the stool to gently hug her first-born. To most it was funny that Irina viewed Sydney as her first and Lauren as her baby, since the siblings were born only three minutes apart. But to Irina, it was the most natural thought, because Sydney was strong-willed, assertive and always in control and caused less consternation than Irina's younger, more mischievous daughter, who always managed to find herself in trouble.

"How was school, darling," Irina asked while guiding her daughter and Michael to sit on the kitchen stools.

"Fine, mom. Nothing special, just an average day at the magnificent learning centre that is Rambaldi High," Sydney said sarcastically while exchanging glances with her boyfriend. She knew mom would want to know more, but today she was not in the mood to chit chat with mom, especially after the row she had had with her sister.

Irina lifted her brow and noticed that her oldest was definitely not in the mood to talk. So, she decided not to push it and when she would be ready to talk, she would listen.

As a way of lifting the mood in the room, Michael handed a white handmade invitation to Irina, which his mother had sternly reminded him to give to Sydney's parents. Bill and Anna Vaughn were having a dinner party in honor of his cousin Julian moving in. He personally didn't like his cousin at all, but out of respect for his parent's and aunt, he was going to keep those opinions to himself.

"What a lovely invitation, do tell your mother that were would be delighted to attend. " Irina said with a smile and hugged Michael before going to check the date from the wall calendar.

"Mom, we're going to go to my room to do homework," Sydney said as she took her bag and left with Michael in tow to her bedroom in the second floor.

Lauren's room was across the hall from Sydney's and they could hear very loud music blasting from her speakers. Sydney ignored the music and didn't even spare a glance to her sister's door.

**To be continued. In the next chapter Sark will appear and things will heat up between him and Lauren. **

Reviews are more than welcome. The more I get them, the more I get inspired to write.


	2. Chapter 2

Sydney and Michael were laying in her four-poster bed and watching a re-run of Casablanca, a favorite film of theirs. Sydney enjoyed just spending time with him, since he understood her better than just about anyone in the world. He didn't judge her and accepted her as she was. He wasn't interested in her because she was the daughter of movie mogul Jack Bristow or the sister of the most popular girl in the school, but because he felt a strong, unearthly connection with her and believed without a doubt that they were meant to be together.

The first time he had seen Sydney, she had literally taken his breath away. During homecoming last year, in the dance floor something in gold and scarlet was pushed in to him with force. Sydney had tripped and fallen into his arms and in that moment, Michael knew he would spend the rest of his life with that girl. 

Sydney was the most special and beautiful girl he had ever met in his life and he still sometimes counted his blessings that she was actually his. When most people met the Bristow girls for the first time, Lauren would get noticed immediately. She personified the All-American California girl with wholesome blonde good looks but Lauren could do cart-wheels naked and Michael's gaze would still be directed to Sydney.

"Hun, what's your cousin like," Sydney said while turning on side and looking at Michael with curiosity. "Is he as handsome and perfect as you." She kissed him for emphasis.

"My cousin Julian is the boil in the backside of life. He is arrogant, treats people like they were beneath him and his ego is bigger than continental USA. His dad is a descendant of the last tsar family of Russia and he thinks that gives him the right to be an asshole to everyone," Michael said with unfamiliar fire burning in his blue eyes.

"He can't really be that bad. I refuse to believe that anyone related you could be awful." Sydney said while brushing her fingers through his brown hair.

"Well he is. Julian is the most infuriating person in the universe. Well actually he and your sister are very high on that list. I think they would be perfect for each other, both irritating and egotistical." Michael quipped while waiting for his girlfriend to punch him for his remark about Lauren. Sydney hated anyone except herself putting Lauren down and Michael was very well aware of that.

"Could you stop ragging on my sister, since you know I can't stand it. Lauren has done nothing bad to you and I don't wanna hear anymore. As for the idea of coupling my sister with your cousin, sounds very dumb to me. Since if he is nearly as bad as you described, why would I want my sister anywhere near him?" Sydney demanded looking non too pleased with Michael.

"Relax, I was just kidding. I like Lauren. I don't wanna argue with you when we can spend that time doing something more pleasurable, like this for example." Michael illustrated his point by pulling Sydney closer to him and kissing her deeply. Sydney responded to his kiss and all thoughts of Lauren went straight out the window.

--

At the same time in Lauren's room, the angry blonde was furiously going through her closet in search for her pink bikini that was nowhere near to be found. Just her luck. All she wanted to do was take a swim and forget this rotten day. In her mind, she was too young, too beautiful and too rich to spend the day locked up, when she could be shopping and having fun.

She gave up the pink bikini search and settled on her lime green pair. Thank god, she was a level A shop-a-holic and bought everything she liked in most colors available. Lauren quickly undressed and put on the bikini that closely resembled her favorite pair.

She snatched her sun lotion, a new cosmopolitan, an apple iPod and her fluff, white beach towel and headed to the pool which was located in the plush garden surrounded by a dozen white lounge chairs and an outdoor barbeque set that was the pride and joy of her father.

Sydney's room was eerily quiet, which lead Lauren to the assumption that she and Michael were busy making out. Gross, she thought and decided not to think about her sister and her kill-joy of a boyfriend anymore.

She entered the garden trough the patio doors, not wanting to interrupt her mother who was in her office grading papers, reading essays or what ever it was that language professors did. Boring, thought Lauren and made her way to the large eternity pool. Although their estate had a long stretch of beach, Lauren preferred the pool due to multiple reason. One being that she didn't like the beach all that much if there were no people there to admire her body and devour her with their eyes. She knew she had a high opinion of herself, but no one with a clear eye sight could deny that she desirable and beautiful.

Lauren put her magazine, the lotion, the iPod and the towel on the lounge chair and quickly jumped in the pool and decided to make the best of her imprisonment and at least get a good tan.

--

Jack Bristow sat in the back of a long, black limousine reading the latest scrip for a big and pricy action movie that would be a guarantied blockbuster, well at least according to his advisors. But Jack wasn't born yesterday and wasn't going to spend close to 400 million to a project he knew nothing about. That was one of the main reasons why his studio produced the best movies in town. He oversaw everything in his capacity as both president and CEO of Syren studios, named after his two daughters.

But for some reason, his mind was not focused on the adventures of a CIA double agent. Maybe it was because this was the fourth similar script he had seen in the last month. It felt like no one in Hollywood could come up with anything new and original these days and because of that, he was forced to read piles and piles of scripts that would be better served as toilet paper. 

He was getting a giant migraine and just wanted to go home as quickly as possible and spend time with his family. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar ringing of his cell phone.

"Jack Bristow." he answered and identified the caller immediately. "Bill, nice to hear from you."

--

Sydney and Michael lay in each others arms and just looked at each other with a gaze full of love. No words were spoken nor needed. They were completely wrapped in a world of their own. There could have been a nuclear explosion for all they cared.

Their paradise was interrupted by the voice of Sydney's mother on the intercom asking them to come to the dining room for dinner.

The mood was instantly killed. They got up from the bed and straitened their clothes and kissed one more time before leaving her room.

Sydney stopped outside of Lauren's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer and no response of any kind, so Sydney naturally assumed that either she was giving her the silent treatment or she was already downstairs. 

--

Lauren was sitting in the lounge chair, reading cosmopolitan with an iPod in her ears with no care in the world. She had heard her mother calling her, but Lauren's only reaction had been to turn the volume on. She thought that since everyone in her family considered her to be a ditzy bimbo, she could just as well act like one. Lauren had always felt like she was living in Sydney's shadow in every possible way. She was always stronger, faster and better in everything. Sydney had a 4.0 GPA, she was the star of the tennis team and this year she was elected as class president. Lauren felt there was no way she could ever compete with that. Both her parents were highly educated, mother was a linguist with degrees from Oxford and Sorbonne while father was a Harvard and Yale educated lawyer. They valued cool intellect and that was what Sydney represented. To them, becoming the head cheerleader or prom queen wasn't that memorable or special.

Not a whole lot of people know that it is actually Lauren who had the higher IQ out of the sisters, a 167. They had both taken the test at the same time and Sydney had scored a 142. When asked, Lauren had told her sister that her result was much lower and did not want to reveal it. It gave her a secret satisfaction that even once in her life, she was able to be better than Sydney in something.

Irina had walked to the pool side and was studying her daughter closely. She was pretending to read, but Irina could see that she was indeed deep in thought. She looked incredibly like her father when she was pondering something. Irina had an inkling that Lauren didn't think she was as good or as loved as Sydney which could not have been farther from the truth. She had this habit of closing herself off that Irina knew so well and it was hard sometimes to crack through that armor.

Irina moved closer to Lauren and kneeled next to her. She gently removed her   
headphones, hoping to get a reaction out of her daughter. 

"Darling, would you mind going to change your clothes. Margaret has prepared dinner that I'm sure you'll like very much." She said that while stroking Lauren's blonde hair.

"No thanks mom, I'm not hungry." She tried pulling the headphones out of her mother's hand, but to now avail.

"What's been going on in the pretty head of yours lately. You come home late, your always in a horrible mood and you don't eat anymore. I'm concerned about you, this is not like you." Irina tried again, this time with an even softer tone than before.

"Nothing is wrong with me. Jeez mom, I just want to lose a little weight, that's all. Don't make this like an international incident." Lauren lied almost convincingly. Too bad, her mother was one of the two people in the world who she couldn't lie to.

"I don't want to fight about this. Now your going to remove your derriere from that chair and go change into something that is suitable for dinner. In this family, when it is dinner time, we are all going to sit around the same table with no exceptions. I'm not going to tell you this again. After dinner, I want to have a long conversation with you and that is mandatory, not optional.

"Fine, whatever. I'll go." Lauren said as she stood up and collected her things. She left the pool side without looking at her mother.

--

15 minutes later the whole Bristow family plus Michael were sitting down in the dining room as their meal was being served to them. Sydney was obviously in a better mood than earlier and was having a carefree conversation with Michael. To Irina's surprise even Lauren looked less annoyed and chatted amiably with her father, answering his questions about school and cheer practice.

The conversation was light and flowing. No serious topics were addressed. Jack re-told a funny incident that had happened at the Golden Globes after-party where a drunken, Oscar-winning actress had propositioned him in front of cremé de la cremé of Hollywood, including Irina and the actress's husband, a big time macho action hero.

Michael had always liked spending time with the Bristow's because they were so close and cared deeply for each other. When he and Sydney had started dating, Michael was forced to work like an uphill skier to win through Jack's mule like resistance. Now he wanted to believe that Jack liked him and if not liked, then at least approved that he and Sydney were together.

He would have preferred to stay with Sydney and her family, but he was expected to arrive home at a decent hour to help his cousin adjust. Not only was Julian moving in, but he was going to the same school and Michael would be forced to introduce Julian to his friends, including Sydney. That would cause nothing but trouble.

After dinner, Michael politely thanked the Bristow's and kissed Sydney goodbye. He didn't look forward to spending the evening with Julian, but he didn't want to disappoint his parent's who wanted Julian to feel at home.

--

When Michael arrived home a little bit later, he noticed that while the movers and his mother were carrying Julian's things, he stood there looking like the king of the universe and didn't lift a finger to help. Michael quickly went to his mother and took what she was carrying to his arms.

"Thank you, darling. This was little heavier than I thought." Anna Vaughn said and looked at her only child with gratitude.

"No, problem, mom. You shouldn't be carrying these things. We have people who are paid to do this." Michael said sternly. His mother's medical history was the most well protected secret in the Vaughn family. She had been diagnosed with leukemia two years ago and through chemotherapy and medication, she was currently in remission. No one knew, except his grandparents and immediate family. He had not told Sydney because his mother didn't want anyone to know. Anne Vaughn had always been the strong one in the family and she detested pity in all forms.

Michael carried the luggage to the room where Julian was going to be staying. It was just his luck, that the room was across the hall from his. There would be no escaping him for at least the next 10 months. That sounded very much like the third circle of hell to Michael.

"Cousin dearest, It's so nice to see you again." Julian Lazarey said with a sneer that oozed arrogance. He had entered the room and was unpacking a suitcase where his most valuable things were. His jewelry, iPod, laptop and a silver picture frame with his mother's photo. The unpacking of rest of the things would be someone else's responsibility.

"Julian, I'd be lying if I said the same." Michael responded without acknowledging his presence.

"I hate that name. Everyone calls me Sark and I'd like you to do the same. Now, if you wouldn't mind, those boxes aren't going to unpack themselves." Sark said and completely expected Michael to tell him to take a flying leap.

To Sark's amazement, his cousin actually started unloading his clothes from one of the boxes. He should have guessed that Michael was too much of a good boy to tell him off and would do just about anything to please his mother. Julian would have liked Michael, if he would just grow a spine and for once, would do things because he wanted to and not because he didn't want to disappoint mommy or daddy dearest.

For the next hour the two cousins worked in silence. Meaning that Michael dutifully unpacked his cousins things, while Julian entertained himself by surfing on the net and giving Michael orders on where to put the things. At least four times during that hour, Michael had fantasized about taking his laptop and clobbering him with it. Enjoy this while it lasts, thought Michael and was already coming up with multiple ways to repay him for this.

When most of Julian's things were in their rightful place, Michael was finally able to sit down for the first time since arriving home. He headed to the kitchen to get something to drink. After getting a can of sprite from the fridge, he headed to his room to enjoy the only Julian-free zone in his current life. But Michael was not that lucky. Julian was standing next to his computer table and scanning the framed photos Michael kept there.

There was three pictures of Sydney. One that was taken on their first date and one with Michael and Sydney together at Las Vegas during the twins birthday party this year. The final one was a beach photo of Sydney and Lauren, where the sisters were wearing matching bikini's, Sydney wearing blue and Lauren wearing her signature red.

Julian had took a keen interest in the beach photo and was now actively studying it. It irritated Michael greatly that Julian had just waltzed to his room without his permission and was now gazing a photo where his girlfriend was only clad in a bikini.

"I take it that the brunette is your girlfriend?" Julian said with a hint to admiration in his voice which surprised Michael.

"Yeah, that's my girlfriend Sydney. We have been together for almost a year now. She's great and we are in love." Michael said in a very clear 'hands off' manner.

"Good for you. But as your luck would have it, I'm more interested in that sexy  
little blonde she's posing with. She is one hot piece of ass. Care to give me a name to match that body which will undoubtedly rule my fantasies from now on?" Julian said and wiggled the photo in front of Michael.

"That's Sydney's sister Lauren." Michael replied and was hoping that he would be able to somehow stop Julian from pursuing Lauren. He knew that if Julian got involved with her, she would get hurt. Although, Michael didn't care that much about Lauren's well being, he was smart enough to understand that it would mean he was banned to doghouse courtesy of his girlfriend, who didn't take too kindly to anyone hurting her sister in any way, shape or form.

"Well, the plot thickens. I want you to tell me everything you know about the next blonde bombshell, who will be warming my bed. Hopefully, sooner than later." Julian said and looked even more smug than usual.

"Lauren is not your type, she's not dumb and she is also not single." Michael replied with the hope that this information would deter his cousin. Too bad, Michael didn't know that nothing exited Julian more than a challenge. He was fed up with bimbos who would fall to his bed easily. He almost liked the chase as much as the rewards.

"Well, just humor me and tell me absolutely everything you know about her and I will never approach this topic again." Julian said. Damn, I'm a good actor he thought to himself as he noticed that Michael actually looked like he believed that.

Michael succumbed and naively thought that if Julian's curiosity would be satisfied, he would lose his interest.

"Her full name is Lauren Elena Bristow and her family's nickname for her is Laurie bear. Lauren's boyfriend is quarterback Thomas Grace, who keeps close tabs on his girlfriend and is very possessive and jealous. Her dad is movie kingpin Jack Bristow who doesn't think anyone is good enough for his girls. It took me four months to gain some sort of approval from him." Michael listed and hoped that would be enough information. He didn't want to indulge his cousin with anymore.

"Come on, Mickey, you can do better than that. I wanna know what she likes, doesn't like, where she spends her time and what generally floats her boat. Things like favorite color, music she likes and her lingerie preferences." Julian countered and hoped that Michael would continue what he had started.

"How I'm I supposed to know what kind of lingerie she likes? I'm dating her sister and she and Lauren have very different tastes. I honestly have never been that interested in Lauren, so my knowledge about her is limited to what Sydney has told me about her." Michael said in a way that he hoped would indicate that he didn't want to continue this conversation any longer.

"Are you telling me, that you have spent nearly a year in the presence of The Body and have not even once thought about what she would look like without any clothes on?" Julian asked incredulously and slowly as if he was talking to a child.

"I'm not interested in Lauren in that way. Now, I'm going to bed and don't want to hear anymore about my girlfriends sister. Leave," Michael said and started pushing Julian out of his room.

"Very rude Mickey. No need to shove, I'm going." Julian said and exited his cousins room carrying the photo of Lauren and Sydney in his hand. His cousin was too distracted to notice. 

Tomorrow would be a very interesting day to say the least. Julian had never liked school, but he would gladly go, if it meant that he could see Lauren in the flesh.

**To be continued. **

Next chapter will have the first meeting of Lauren and Julian. The first couple of chapters will be predominately Sydney/Vaughn, but there will be some serious L/S bantering and all the fun things.

Again, reviews are desperately wanted. Only then, I can improve my story, when I get feedback on it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Even though it was six in the morning, Lauren was already awake and getting ready to go take a swim. She had always been an early riser and did laps in the pool before leaving for school. She had been doing that for as long as she could remember and her day couldn't properly start without that 30 minutes in the cool water.

She carefully exited her room, not wanting to wake up anyone, her sister in particular. Sydney was the sleeper of the family and she usually woke up just 25 minutes before she had to leave. If she was woken before that, World War III would be very close to erupting.

When Lauren got to the pool area, she noticed she wasn't the only member of her family awake this this time in the morning. Her father Jack was already there doing laps with his grayish hair wet and a smile on his lips.

"Good morning daddy, you're awake early." Lauren said in an unusually chipper tone that caught her father by surprise.

After the last evenings conversation with her mother, Lauren had went directly to her room and had not left before morning. Irina hadn't told him anything they had discussed and had only revealed that the conversation had been a success. Now Jack was even more curios and decided to get to the bottom of this. He honestly hadn't expected Lauren to be in this good of a mood and instead had prepared to deal with a pouting sourpuss.

Lauren dived in to the pool and swam next to her father. For the next 25 minutes, they swam in different rhythms. Lauren went faster and Jack just floated in the middle of the pool and watched his daughter intently. She had this aura about her, to him she looked like a blonde angel. Jack believed that to some degree he understood her and it was moments like these when he felt closest to Lauren.

"Dad, you're staring. What's up." Lauren said while getting out of the pool and going to dry herself off.

"Nothing sweetie, I was just reminiscing the day you and Sydney were born. Me, fresh out of law school and had never even held a baby before, was handed two of the most incredible beings to held in my arms. Sydney was quiet and observing her surroundings while you were screaming bloody murder. You both looked so beautiful and amazing and I felt like the luckiest man in the universe." Jack said sentimentally as he also exited the pool.

"Dad, you're such a dork sometimes." She said with a wide smile and approached her father and gave him a big hug. For the next couple of minutes, father and daughter just held each other in silence. Lauren felt as she was five years old again, when he would read a story to her and Sydney. Of course, she and Sydney liked different books, so Jack had to read two separate stories to keep the peace.

"I love you Laurie bear," her father said and kissed her blonde hair.

"I love you too daddy." Lauren replied with a happy smile. She was glad that for once it was just dad and herself. They rarely spent time just the two of them, since Jack worked so much and Lauren was always on the go. 

Lauren slowly pulled away from the hug and kissed her father on the cheek. She needed to go take a shower and start getting ready for school or she would be hopelessly late.

After about 45 minutes worth of preparation, Lauren was ready to face the world. Her blonde hair was flowing around her face and she had left the make-up to a minimum, only wearing mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss.

She was wearing a short jean skirt and a red blouse which she didn't completely button up, but enough that she would pass the Jack Bristow wardrobe inspection. Of course when she would get to school, she would open a few more buttons. As a final touch, she added silver hoop earrings and black high heeled Prada sandals.

With a final glance at the mirror, she got her things together and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Mom and dad were sitting around the table, both with cups of coffee and a newspaper in hand. Sydney wasn't here yet, she was most likely still lounging in bed. Sydney was the most talented sleeper Lauren had ever met. She could sleep almost anywhere at any time, including in a car and in a plane, but the downside was that she was cranky if woken from a deep sleep. Once Sydney had flung her alarm clock at her, when Lauren had been given the unenviable task of waking her when they were leaving for New York City. Thankfully, her aim hadn't been that great and Lauren managed to duck before it hit her.

Sydney appeared around ten minutes later and looked surprisingly fresh for someone who had just woken up. She was casually fabulous in white jeans, a yellow tank top and Michael's promise ring in a silver chain around her neck. Yellow was truly Sydney's color, Lauren though and made a mental note to buy her more yellow clothes, when she would go shopping the next time.

"Morning sis. Is Michael driving us to school today?" Lauren said a little too sweetly, which told Sydney that she hadn't fully gotten over yesterday's argument.

"Nope, I'm taking the Benz. Michael had some errands to run before school so I'll just meet him in there. I hope you're ready to go, sis." Sydney countered in a tone that was just as sweet as her sister's. Two can play this too, Sydney thought.

"Don't have to worry about me sis, I was born ready," Lauren added with a confident tone. She enjoyed verbally sparring with Sydney, because she could match her insult to insult.

"Good, let's get going then. I wouldn't want you to miss out on the intellectual company of Thomas, Nadia and Rachel. That would just be a disaster, wouldn't it?" Sydney replied and the way she said Thomas's name, you would have thought he was an especially nasty infection, like herpes or syphilis. Sydney had never liked Thomas and made no secret of it. She thought that her sister could do much better.

Lauren rose from the table and followed Sydney to the garage. She gazed at her confiscated Ferrari with longing, she would have given almost anything in the world to be driving that instead to being chauffeured like an infant by Sydney.

The Bristow's garage was full of the most expensive cars in the world. Jack was an avid car collector and it showed. His collection included an Aston Martin, a Corvette, a BMW, a Maserati, a Lamborghini, a Jaguar, a Land Rover and a Porche. The twins were not allowed to use any of their dad's cars and that was a joint cause of annoyance for the sisters.

"Nice skirt you've got on. But, I'm confused since if it were any shorter, it's be a collar." Sydney quipped when they entered her car.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you Syd, especially since green is so not your color. Don't feel bad that you don't have the legs to wear a skirt like this." Lauren replied with a wink.

--

Michael was having a terrible morning. Julian had somehow managed to act civil in front of his parents. He surely knew how to suck up, with his complements and fake modesty that his parents had bought hook, line and sinker. When the two cousin's had gotten to the car, the real Julian had finally surfaced. Now, for the past 10 minutes he had been forced to listen Julian describing his vivid wet dream about Lauren in excruciating detail. Michael would not have minded losing his hearing right about now. That would have been a paradise compared to this.

"Do you have your curriculum already?" Michael asked hoping to transfer Julian's thoughts to something other than his girlfriend's twin sister. He just hoped that Julian would keep his mouth shut about Lauren when Sydney was present. Michael didn't want to play mediator between his cousin and girlfriend, because he knew for sure how Syd would reach if Julian started repeating this crap to her. Sydney was extremely protective towards Lauren and Michael clearly remembered when Sydney had punched the lights out of a guy that had smacked her sister on the backside. Sydney had a black belt in karate and wasn't afraid of using her skills.

"Yes, mother. First period American history, second period gym and so one. I have gone to school before Mickey, I don't need you holding my hand." Julian said confidently and indicating that he would not want Michael babysitting him.

Michael noticed that he also had American history and knew that the Bristow girls would be there. Great, he thought. This day was going to the toilet already and it wasn't even 8 o'clock in the morning.

--

Sydney and Lauren had arrived to school a little earlier and had quickly caught up with their friends. While Sydney joined Will and Eric in the library, Lauren found Nadia and Rachel at the school yard where they were in a group consisting of cheerleaders.

Out of all of the girls, Lauren considered Nadia Sloane as her best friend. The dark-haired beauty was the daughter of Hollywood mega-producer Arvin Sloane, who had produced lots of movies with Jack's studio. The girls had known each other since kindergarten and bonded through mutual interests in fashion, boys, cheerleading and their status as Hollywood royalty.

She knew all the school gossip and nobody was better at spreading rumors through the grapevine. Nadia appeared almost as often in the fantasies of the boys of the school than Lauren and she sported expensive designer clothes and shoes. She had a reputation as an ice queen, who didn't like anyone outside of her group of friends. Sydney was one of the people who she couldn't stand and their rivalry was nowhere near of being finished. Before Michael and Sydney had stared dating, Nadia had been interested in him, but he had not returned her crush and instead had fallen hard for Sydney. That humiliation had earned Sydney the title as the person who she hated the most and Nadia never missed an opportunity to harp about her.

Rachel Gibson and Kelly Peyton were the two other members of Lauren and Nadia's group, who were also cheerleaders and part of the in crowd.

Rachel was a tall, blonde girl with blue-grey eyes with a scary amount of ambition. As opposed to Nadia and Lauren, her parents were not famous or incredibly wealthy. Rachel was a great manipulator and an aspiring actress, who saw Lauren as her ticket to success. No better way of being discovered than befriending the daughter of a movie magnet.

Kelly Peyton was the most quiet member of the group. The petite brunette was the daughter of Hollywood Uber-agent Kevin Peyton and soap opera actress Kayla Peyton and like Nadia and Lauren, had grown up around fame and fortune.

--

While Julian was in the office of principal Marcus Dixon, Michael sat in the hall waiting for him. He would have preferred to be with Sydney and his friends, but his mother had clearly indicated that Michael needed to make sure Julian would fit in at Rambaldi High without a problem.

Michael waited patiently and once Julian finally emerged from the principal's office, they made their way to Mr. Kendall's History class, arriving a little late and disrupted the class.

Lauren was having a boring time in history, she barely knew what the teacher was talking about. Some former president whose dad was an ambassador to a place called the Court of St. James couldn't have interest her in the least. Why would she need to know that? Not like anyone was ever going ask her that in the real world. She had just about had enough, when the snooze fest known as history was interrupted by Michael and possibly the hottest guy she had ever seen.

"You must be Julian Lazarey? Nice to meet you, Principal Dixon informed me earlier that you will joining my history class from now on." Mr. Kendall said pleasantly and shook Julian hand while guiding him to a free seat that was one row behind the seat Lauren was sitting in.

Julian sat down in the seat and watched Michael go in to his next to Sydney. After that, Julian focused his eyes on Lauren's legs for the remaining of the class.

"Miss Sloane, who assassinated President John F. Kennedy?" Mr. Kendall inquired from Nadia, who was obviously not paying attention to the class and instead was drawing some kind of a dress in her notebook.

"That Oswald guy, I think. Jackie was wearing a pink Chanel suit with a matching pill-box hat on that day," Nadia said voice full of boredom. She was well studied in fashion history, but other things did not interest her.

"Actually if I may correctly you, it is not possible that Lee Harvey Oswald was the only shooter. The gun which he was using, the 6.5 x 52 mm Italian Mannlicher-Carcano M91/38 bolt-action rifle with a six-round magazine, isn't able to fire that many shots in the time frame it happened. That is a proven fact, but if you happen to be a believer in the one-bullet theory, there is also evidence that will support that, but to my understanding…" Marshall Flinkman said with an exited tone and started rambling on incoherently.

"Shut it Flinkman, no-one here gives a crap about what you think," Thomas Grace said from his seat next to Lauren. He was wearing his letter jacket and looked Marshall over with contempt.

"That's enough, Mr. Grace. " Mr. Kendall said in warning tone that didn't seem to affect Thomas at all as he looked more smug than ever while high fiving a couple of the other footballers who sat near him.

That must be the quarterback boyfriend of the future Mrs. Julian Lazarey, though Sark and for a minute or so, he studied the dark-haired athlete who was currently sliding his hand all over Lauren's right leg in a possessive manner. He was athletically built and arrogant, from what Julian could gather.

"Moving on to your mid-term project, I have selected pairs and each will do a detailed biography on one former President of the United States that we have covered so far. This will affect your grade and you will have four weeks to do it." Mr. Kendall said and took a big pile of folders from under his table.

"Now, as I say your name, you and your partner will be given one file on your subject. This will require co-operation and hard work. You will not be able to change partners, as this not only tests your history skills but also how you get along with different people. Now, let us begin…" Mr. Kendall added and started reading from a list of names.

"Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn, your president will be George Washington," Mr. Kendall said as he handed the first folder to Michael. Sydney looked very pleased and the golden couple started going through the folder together.

"Nadia Sloane and Eric Weiss, your president will be Thomas Jefferson," Mr. Kendall read as he handed the second folder to Nadia, who looked like someone had just arrived to the school wearing exactly the same outfit as her. She joined Weiss in the back of the class and looked non too pleased.

"Marshall Flinkman and Thomas Grace, your president will be Abraham Lincoln," Mr. Kendall read again and handed the file to Marshall who looked quite hesitant, but non the less joined Thomas near his seat, where he was making strong gagging gestures.

"Kelly Peyton and Carrie Bowman, your president will be Franklin Delano Roosevelt," Mr. Kendall once again said while handing the file to Carrie who looked a little disappointed, but she was happy that at last she didn't end up with Rachel or Nadia.

"Rachel Gibson and Will Tippin, your president will be Harry S. Truman," Mr. Kendall said and handed the file to Rachel who looked very upset and annoyed. Will either didn't look too happy about his new partner since he still freshly remembered all the nasty rumors Rachel had told about him when he had hanged out with Lauren last year.

"Noah Hicks and Francie Calfo, your president will be Dwight D. Eisenhower," Mr. Kendall read once more and handed the file to Noah, who joined his partner without objection.

"Julian Lazarey and Lauren Bristow, your president will be John F. Kennedy," Mr. Kendall finished while handing the folder to Lauren who, for the annoyance of her boyfriend, looked very happy and joined Julian at his seat.

"Now that everyone has their partners and assignments, you can spend the remaining 30 minutes either here in the classroom or relocate to the library starting your project." Kendall said and sat down behind his table and started writing something to his notebook.

--

Sydney and Michael left the classroom holding hands and made their way to the library. She was incredibly satisfied that she had managed to get partnered with her boyfriend, because they would now be able to spend even more time together and because his work ethic was very similar to hers. They both were honor students and took school very seriously.

"I'm so lucky that you are my partner," Michael said as if reading her thoughts when they were making their way to the library that was located in the other side of the school.  
"I was thinking that same thing right about now. It's nice to notice that Mr. Kendall didn't feel that we needed to learn how to co-operate with other people," Sydney said and snuggled closer to Michael as they were walking.

"I just feel bad for Eric, Marshall and Will, lady luck was definitely not in their corner today. I would have rather put needle's into my own eyes than do anything with Nadia, Thomas or Rachel," Michael commented and felt sincerely bad for their friends who would from now on have to spend time with couple of the most unlikable people in the school.

"Yeah, me too. By the way, how do you think my sister is getting along with your cousin?" Sydney asked and looked at Michael with eyes full of curiosity.

"If they are not killing each other by now, I suspect that Julian is pulling his usual crap to try to get into your sisters pants." Michael noted with a small laugh. He personally hoped that Lauren would bruise his cousins insatiable ego and reject his lewd suggestions, maybe even having her boyfriend beat the living daylights out of Julian. Those thoughts made his whole face light up with joy and he grapped Sydney and kissed her passionately. His day had just took a turn for the better.

--

In the mean time, outside of the history class, Julian was watching his new partner intently has she tried reasoning with her boyfriend who didn't look happy at all. The tall, raven-haired man was taking turns in either glaring at Julian or shouting at Lauren, who was also looking far from pleased.

Julian disliked the quarterback more and more as each moment passed. He hadn't even had a chance to properly introduce himself to Lauren, as before any words were exchanged between the two, Thomas had practically dragged Lauren to the hall.

"I'm just doing a project with him, I'm still your girlfriend. Can you please give me some credit here, your acting like I was going to hop in to what's-his-name's bed." Lauren knew what his partners name was, she had memorized that already earlier, but wasn't going to tell Thomas that. She kissed him on the lips and returned to the class to collect her things.

"Hello gorgeous, we were not properly introduced. My name is Julian Lazarey and it looks like we need to get better acquainted if we are going to work together for the next four weeks." Julian said in his English accent while stretching out his hand to shake hers and looking deeply in to her blue orbs.

**  
To be continued…**

This chapter was more Lauren-centered but don't worry, the next chap has more Syd/Vaughn in it I promise.

Once again, feedback is desperately wanted. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren was having the time of her life with Julian. He was witty, flirty, smart and actually listened to what she had to say. Also it didn't hurt that he was undressing her with his eyes, Lauren would have had to be blind not to notice that. There was nothing wrong with her aquamarine colored orbs and she was enjoying his attention to the fullest. They had relocated to the library as well, but had chosen not to go anywhere near her sister and his cousin. Neither wanted to watch their relatives making kissy-faces at each other or groping each other at inopportune moments.

Julian had a deliciously wicked sense of humor that was decidedly British. But that wasn't the only British thing about him, his accent was a the sexiest one Lauren had ever heard. It was a combination of an aristocratic Englishman and an upper-crust American and it was a definite turn-on. He had a presence about him, with simply arriving to a room, he would immediately own it. Lauren had discovered with delight that while he was related to Michael Vaughn by blood, he shared very little in common with him. Earlier she had been a little worried that he would share the boy scout ways of Michael, but after learning that Julian had been expelled from not only one but two English boarding school in two years, all those concerns had evaporated.

"Tell me Julian, what did you do to get kicked out of school? It must be something very naughty and I wanna hear all about it," Lauren said mischievously and dropped the folder that contained the biographical information of the 35th president of the USA to the floor.

"In order for you to hear that lovely tale, I want to know something about you in return," Julian replied with a wink and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes.

"Not fair, I asked first," Lauren said and pouted her lips in a manner that usually worked for any male in the immediate vicinity.

"My lips will be sealed if you don't answer to my question first." Julian said with a determination that surprised Lauren. She liked him even more, it was rare that a man didn't jump through hoops to please her. She was usually able to manipulate any man to do almost everything, so Julian's resistance was very freshing. Well Michael never did anything she wanted, but to Lauren that didn't count, since he was dating her sister.

"Fine you win, but only because I want to know about your school escapades. You can ask any question that comes to your mind, but I won't guarantee that I'll answer it." Lauren noted with a giggle and made herself more comfortable on the light blue sofa they were currently sitting in.

"Why is a sexy, talented, funny girl like you dating a moron like the quarterback?" Julian asked in a serious tone. He settled to just address Thomas as the quarterback, he didn't want to tarnish their conversation with the football-wannabe's given name.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Lauren asked a bit surprised. She didn't want to answer to his question, because honestly sometimes she didn't know why her and Thomas were still dating. Maybe the reason as to why they had never broken up for a longer time than five weeks was because everyone expected them to date, the head cheerleader and the quarterback belonged together like sunshine and California.

"Not the answer that I was looking for. I don't need to hear every sordid detail, all I want to know is do you love him or not?" Julian said and his intense gaze didn't leave her eyes for a second.

"Define love?" Lauren challenged and wanted to turn this conversation back to what it was before. All this talk of her and Thomas was very irritating. She didn't want to think about her boyfriend in the company of a really good-looking man who seemed interested in her.

"Is he the last thing you think about before going to bed at night and the first thing you think about when you wake up in the morning?" Julian inquired and really hoped Lauren would provide him with a real answer.

"I honestly don't know. Sometimes I think I can't live without Thomas, but there are times when I can't stand him being anywhere near me. I can't give you a better answer at this time," Lauren told in a flat tone that was hardly the voice of a woman madly in love with her boyfriend.

"I'll take that as a no. When you love someone, you just know it without having to analyze it to death," Julian responded to Lauren and again gazed directly in her eyes with such heat that Lauren turned her eyes to the folder on the floor and was studying it with fake interest.

"Okay, I told you about my relationship with Thomas, now it's your turn to tell me why would a private boarding school expel the son of a Russian prince?" Lauren asked and took control of the conversation. He had succeeded in putting her on the spot and now she wanted to reverse the situation.

"Well, I have this condition known as acute authority resistance syndrome and there is no cure. It makes me violate every rule out there and generally behave in a unruly manner. The headmaster of the school, a stiff-upper lip British gnome, didn't appreciate my unique gift of causing trouble and mayhem, so I got booed from that bloody institution. My father didn't take it too kindly and shipped my to the care of Mickey's parent's and hopes that some of his good boy routine rubs off on me," Julian said with a twinkle in eyes, causing Lauren to giggle out loud.

--

Sydney and Michael were studying their research material in a light blue sofa in the library. Michael was sitting with a book in his hand and Sydney was lounging on the sofa with her legs in Michael's lap while reading Mr. Kendall's folder. Both fully concentrated on the facts before them and tried to absorb as much information as it was humanly possible. They thought that If they would get a head start on studying now, they could do something that didn't involve books or reading after school. And also didn't involve many clothes.

Sydney's lifelong dream had been to become a doctor and for years now she had worked extremely hard on fulfilling that ambition. She needed to maintain a  
perfect 4.0 GPA to get a chance to enter Stanford pre-med after high school and be one step closer to achieving all of her goals . Michael had a similar mindset than Sydney, he harbored a dream of becoming a serious prod- casting journalist and publisher one day. He was the sport writer in the school paper and sometimes filled in as editor-in-chief when regular editor Francie was not able to do it.

The ringing to the bell to Indicate the end of the history lesson brought the twosome out of the world of George Washington. They entangled themselves out of the sofa and gathered their things before heading out to their lockers. 

"Syd, Michael, wait for me," Eric shouted from the library doors and jogged to where the two were standing holding hands. Eric Weiss was a smiling, nice-looking boy who had been Michael's best friend since first grade and through him, he had befriended Sydney as well, who considered Eric as a surrogate brother. Eric was liked by the majority of the school, since he always played the stand-up comedian of the pact. He could lift the mood of a room by ripping on himself and had the ability to get laughs from anyone, including the faculty.

Eric was also a child of Hollywood, his father was a well-known comedian and his mother a former Miss USA. But you could not find a person, who was less interested in fame and fortune than Eric. He was content on driving an SUV instead of a flashy sports car and wearing clothes that most kids in America could afford.

"Hi guys, did you have fun making out, no I mean studying?" Eric asked when he had caught up with the twosome.

"Funny, but we were actually studying. Ask me any question about George Washington and I'll know the answer," Michael responded and egged Eric on.

"Thanks dude, but I'll pass. Not that I believe you or anything, but because I don't know anything about G. Washington." Eric replied and slapped Michael on the back.

"So, how was working with the Ice Queen? Did you manage to melt her frosty exterior?" Sydney asked with curiosity. She couldn't stand Nadia Sloane, who in her opinion was a shallow, self-centered bitch with an over-inflated ego and she didn't want Eric to get sucked into her world. It was bad enough that Lauren was around her 24/7.

"Are you kidding me? Nadia spent the half an hour bitching about numerous topics and acted as if I was scum between her toes. I honestly expected the horns to appear at any given moment." Eric noted a little too sharply and in a tone Sydney had never heard him use before. The Eric she knew was fun-loving and jovial and didn't sweat the small stuff. Nadia must have done something major to get under his skin.

"Was it really that bad?" Michael asked in a serious tone and exchanged looks with his girlfriend.

"Worse. I was ordered to show up at the Sloane mansion tonight. Not asked, but ordered like I would have suddenly become her puppet. She'll have another thing coming if she thinks she can order me around. " Eric said with righteous indignation.

The conversation seized for a moment as all three had reached their lockers and were busy stuffing their books and folders in to them. Eric and Michael would be heading to gym, while Sydney had tennis practice. They made plans to re-unite at lunch and Michael and Sydney exchanged a long, wet kiss that Eric ignored completely and was staring at his fingernails as if they would have been the most interesting things in the world.

--

Lauren was giving orders to her cheer squad while most of the male students in the gym lesson chose to ogle them instead of listening to gym teacher McKenas Cole who was showing last minute tricks before their soccer game started.

Michael was one of the few who did listen, since Sydney wasn't part of the squad, he saw no reason to stare at them as if he had never seen a woman in a short skirt before. Eric didn't share his best friends sentiments, he was eagerly watching the cheerleaders practicing their routine.

Michael loved Eric dearly, but was thankful that he was part of the opposing team. He wasn't that athletic and never took these games seriously, while Michael was competitive and hated to lose in anything. Eric was playing as the goalkeeper for the red team and Michael played striker in the blue team.

Julian, who was supposed to be a part of this game, stood next to Mr. Cole wearing his school clothes. He had somehow managed to bullshit Cole into giving him a pass from gym. Something about this being his first day and he still feeling jet jagged had worked like a charm. Maybe it was just the British accent, Michael thought bitterly as he would have liked to engage in a animated conversation with the eccentric gym teacher, who was once again clad in all black, a weird choice considering that it was early October and very sunny.

As the game started, Mr. Cole turned his full attention to Julian and stared quizzing him about the gym lessons he had previously had. He was tickled pink to hear that Julian had been a soccer star in his previous school and was already coming up with ideas on how to exploit that talent. At this moment Michael Vaughn was his star striker, but it wouldn't hurt to get a fresh talent to the team.

Julian was cackling on the inside as he took in Michaels performance on the soccer pitch. His cousin was okay, but comparing Michael to Julian in the royal game of the British was like comparing David Beckham to a referee in his opinion. He could have entered the pitch and humiliated his cousin, but chose against it. He rather watched Lauren in a short skirt and a low-cut top. She surely made jumping up and down a spectator sport.

The next hour and half went surprisingly fast, Michael had managed to score once, but Julian attributed that to the goalie, Weiss he believed his name was, watching the cheerleading squad making cartwheels instead of the action on the pitch. As Lauren and the rest of the cheerleaders started leaving to go change, Julian was saddened to see her go, but he did immensely enjoy watching her leave.

--

Sydney had had a great practice. Nothing could erase stress better than taking her aggressions out on the tennis ball. She had showered and changed and now waited for Michael and Eric to join her for lunch. She waited patiently while twirling Michael's promise ring that was in a chain around in her neck. When she had turned 17, he presented the ring to her and asked her to marry him in the future. She had accepted in a heartbeat, but both had decided to keep their engagement a secret from their family and friends. She wanted to shout it from a rooftop but cooler heads had prevailed. Even though nobody knew, they were still bound for each other in every way possible.

During her musing, the boys had turned up and arguing about the soccer game. Michael claimed that his team had won fair and square, Eric argued that if not for the interference of the mini skirts, the red team would have wiped the floor with the blue team. In the end, they agreed to disagree, but Sydney knew this topic was anything but closed.

The threesome were quickly joined by Will and Francie and they made their way to the cafeteria. They picked up their meals and settled on their favorite table, located next to the window. Michael was having so much fun that he didn't even remember that he had ditched Julian after gym. As the thought popped to his head, he shrugged it off. Julian had told him that he didn't need a babysitter, so he was on his own.

All of them were involved in vivid conversations and barely noticed that Nadia Sloane was holding court in the centre table. She was surrounded by Rachel, Kelly, Thomas and Noah, her on again, off-again flame. Lauren had not arrived yet, but that was typical to her. She enjoyed making a grand entrance and gathering everyone's full attention. Sydney stole glances to the popular table from time to time, to see if her sister would have arrived. She was getting worried, lunch would end in 20 minutes and she wasn't here. Usually if Lauren was late it was due to Thomas, but that could not have been the case now as the quarterback was sitting at the lunch table and talking to Rachel.

As there was a collective gasp from the people around her, Sydney knew she could stop worrying as most likely Lauren had shown up and taken her spot as the queen bee of the school. When Sydney's eyes finally found her sister, she had indeed arrived but not alone.

Lauren had walked to the cafeteria alongside Julian Lazarey and the two were laughing at something. He had approached her after the cheer practice had ended and she had toured him around the school. Now she wanted to introduce him to her friends. Lauren was not going to let Julian suffer in the table populated by Sydney, Michael and their friends. Her sister was the only interesting person in the table but 1 out of 5 wasn't that good of a result. In her mind Julian needed a break from the mamma's boy cousin of his and Will and Francie were as fun as a root canal plus Eric Weiss always managed to ruin the moment with lower-middle class humor.

Sydney and Michael watched in fascination how Julian greeted Lauren's friends and almost immediately won them over. All except Thomas, who was scolding and refused to acknowledge Julian's presence.

"So, I bet you ten bucks that your cousin is going to have his ass handed to him by Tom by the end of the week," Eric noted to Michael while watching the interaction between the two boys sitting on the opposite sides of the table.

"Eric! No one is interested in that kind of a bet. You just want to see Tom getting into trouble," Francie chastised. She was always the one who stepped between Eric and his sometimes wacky ideas.

"Come on Francie, you know it's going to happen sooner than later. You can see that vein in his forehead bulging every time Lauren talks to another guy. Now that the other guy is her history partner and they will be spending a lot of time together. You catch my drift?" Eric winked.

"I don't think Tom will touch him. Lauren can keep him in check, she is very persuasive," Will put in and barely hid his not so secret admiration. His friends chose not to continue the conversation after that. All of them knew that Lauren was still a sore point to Will and instead Sydney steered the topic to the biology class everyone would be going after this.

After that, Eric entertained his friends by making cruel but accurate imitations of Thomas and Nadia that kept the group of friend laughing until they collected their lunch trays and made their way to their lockers to get the material they would need for biology.

--

The rest of the day went almost uneventfully. After the final lesson of the day, Michael and Julian headed for home to change clothes and report the day's happenings to Michael's mother before they would arrive at the Bristow mansion later that day. Michael and Sydney had made plans to study a little and then concentrate on 'other' things while Julian and Lauren needed to start work on their project.

Sydney and Lauren conversed almost pleasantly with each other and they managed to keep the two most argument-increasing topics out of the conversation, their boyfriends. One of the biggest similarities between the sisters was a quick temper and low-tolerance to someone butting in their personal affairs. Sydney and Lauren got on famously most of the time but when they argued, neither pulled any punches and everything was fair game.

After getting home, both girls where happy to discover that their parent's wouldn't be home tonight. Jack and Irina would be meeting Arvin Sloane and his wife Emily at a LA trend spot Tao for dinner and then head to see a theater production starring one of the hottest new talents in the scene right now who was being heavily considered for the main role in an upcoming movie Jack and Arvin would be making.

The Bristow's cook Margaret also had a night off, but she had been nice enough to leave both girls something to eat. Lauren was a good cook, she attributed that to spending a lot of time with Margaret while growing up, but she was most often too lazy to cook for herself. Sydney on the other hand could destroy a ready-to-eat meal. No one in the family would ever forget when she had wanted to cook dinner some years ago and had managed to inflict food poisoning on all of them. After that culinary disaster, she had not entered the kitchen to cook ever again.

They ate their dinner in silence and then retreated to their respective rooms to get ready for tonight.

**To be continued**

Next chapter: Michael and Sydney make-out sessions and Lauren/Sark bantering.

Again feedback is wanted. The more I get, the more I get a desire to update


	5. Chapter 5

Michael was desperately trying to concentrate on listening the latest sports news in his room, but to no avail. Julian was spewing some of his usual garbage in an obnoxiously loud volume. They would have to get going soon, but Michael had not managed to get half of things done that he would have liked. It seemed that there was no where he could escape Julian as he had currently made himself at home in Michael's lazy boy and didn't look like he was moving anywhere anytime soon.

"Could you shut up? I can't hear anything the sportscaster is talking about." Michael said, his patience growing thin.

"Sorry Mickey, I didn't realize that you would rather listen to a guy talking about the Lakers, who suck by the way, than your dear cousin who you haven't seen for a year." Julian replied sarcastically.

"Well if anybody knows about sucking that would be you Julian. Now shut up and get ready to leave in 30 minutes." Michael countered. He had always considered himself a non-violent person, but Julian could infuriate him to the point where he wanted to punch him in the face.

"You can be sure that I'm ready to go. Who wouldn't be ready to spend the evening in the bedroom of the Body?" Julian smirked and winked in a manner that made Michael uncomfortable.

"Don't do anything stupid Julian. If you even touch her in an inappropriate manner, Thomas won't the only one kicking your ass after that. Jack Bristow will kill you and then resurrect you, so that Sydney can kill you again. Don't go there," Michael told Julian in a manner that didn't leave anything for the imagination. His massage was clear, keep you hands off of Lauren.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, I would never do anything that she wouldn't like. I am a gentleman after all. Besides, I have a suspicion that she is the one who won't be able to keep her hot little hands off of me for long when we work in close quarters." Julian replied with such arrogance that it even surprised Michael.

"God, you're even more delusional than I thought. And if you are a gentleman, then I am the queen of England," Michael noted with resolve. He had heard just about enough of Julian's bullshit.

"Would you like me to curtsey and applaud, Queen Mickey?" Julian said with a laugh. He really liked pushing Michael's buttons, it was an entertaining way of spending the day. He could keep doing it forever.

Michael chose not to respond to Julian at all and used all of his willpower on not decking him right then and there. He started gathering files and books he and Sydney would need tonight and completely ignored Julian. Michael hoped that if he ignored Julian all together, he would take the hint and leave.

--

"Lauren, do you know where my Best of Dean Martin collection is?" Sydney shouted from her room to her sister as she was searching for that particular CD. 'That's Amore' was Sydney and Vaughn's song. This night would not be perfect, if she couldn't find that CD.

"Do I look like someone who listens to Dean Craptin?" Lauren appeared to Sydney's room and flopped herself on Syd's four-poster bed.

"Are you actually wearing that tonight?" Sydney quizzed and eyed her sister's outfit, that didn't look appropriate for a night of studying. Lauren was clad in white, extremely tight Capri-pants and a black tube top what left very little to the imagination.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong with my clothes?" Lauren asked incredulously. She had recently purchased the top from Dolce & Gabbana and had not yet had a chance to wear it. When she had tried it on a couple of minutes ago, it had been an instant hit. The top complemented her honey blonde hair and tanned skin and was seductive enough that it would tease not expose.

"There is nothing wrong with them, I like the top you're almost wearing. That ensemble is like a Texas outfit, you know with all of this wide open space. Sis, if I were to give you an inch of fabric, you would wear it for a dress, wouldn't you?" Sydney told her sister in a tone that was half serious and half joking.

"It's not that revealing. I can go anywhere wearing this top, you're overreacting once again. " Lauren dismissed simply. Sometimes Sydney could act like a freaking network sensor. Just because Lauren didn't dress like a Catholic nun, she was nowhere near dressed as slutty as Rachel was most of the time. In her mind, there was nothing wrong with what she was wearing, her dad and Sydney were the only ones who ever complained about her taste in clothes.

"Well it wouldn't be out of place in a hooker convention or a Paris Hilton video, but on the planet where most of us normal people live, it's trashy looking. What's next, are you going to stop wearing underwear?" Sydney said, this time not being able to keep a straight face.

"Wait, did you just call me a hooker? You're so going down for that!" Lauren exclaimed as she grapped one of Sydney's billows and smacked her sister with it.

Sydney responded in kind and not before long, the two sisters were engaged in a brutal pillow fight in which mercy was not given, but it was also not asked. They finally stopped as they could not contain their laughter anymore. They both collapsed into Sydney's bed and giggled very loudly.

"Look, what you did to my hair? I'll have to style it all over again," Lauren whined while sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"I think it is a major improvement on how your hair usually looks," Sydney fired back and started messing Laure's hair with her hands so that it looked more messy than ever.

Their sisterly banter was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. The twins quickly rose from the bed and headed to different locations. Sydney went downstairs to open the door, while Lauren sprinted to her room to fix her hair and make-up.

--

Michael and Julian were standing outside of the Bristow's front door waiting for either one of the twins or their parents to answer the door. Michael secretly hoped that Irina nor Jack would open it. He didn't feel like explaining to Sydney's parents why he was bringing the fox to the henhouse.

To his delight, his girlfriend answered the door and looked as beautiful as ever. Sydney was dressed in jeans and a turquoise knitted top that fit her to perfection. She always managed to take his breathe away without even trying.

Sydney jumped into Michael's arms and pulled his face closer to hers and placed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose and then a more passionate peck onto his lips.

Julian watched the public display of affection with boredom. Those two could get a room and not suck face in front of him. He could just see what his cousin's future with Sydney would look like. A house with a white picket fence, a pair of matching SUV's, a golden retriever and 2,4567 kids. Could life get any more dull?

Julian cleared his throat in an attempt to get the gruesome twosome to come up for air. It didn't have the desired affect, as the two continued their heated lip lock. Julian tried again with a louder cough, that seemed to put the two back on planet earth.

Lauren had appeared to the top of the staircase and stared descending the stairs in a manner that reminded Michael of a princess or a first lady. She was such a drama queen, he thought and actually considered it a little annoying. Also he hadn't missed the look on Julian's face when he had first caught site of Lauren. He was openly lusting after her and didn't bother to hide his approval of how she looked tonight. Although, Michael was sure that he had not reached Lauren's face yet, his gaze was still traveling around other parts of Lauren's anatomy.

"Julian. you look really good tonight, love the jeans," Lauren said and not-so subtly pushed Michael out of her way without ever acknowledging his presence.

"If I told you that you looked like a million pounds, I would be underestimating you big time. You are bloody gorgeous," Julian said with such a saccharine voice it made Michael wanna throw up. How disgusting, he thought and didn't think anyone would believe that.

"Syd, shouldn't you and Michael start working on your project?" Lauren asked her sister in a voice that told her loud and clear that she wanted Michael and Sydney to take a hike and go somewhere else.

"Good idea Lauren, I really think we should," Michael said and started guiding Sydney to her room so quickly that she didn't even have a chance to protest. Why would he want to waist his time with Julian and Lauren, when he and Sydney could spend that time doing something that was heck of a lot more fun than being around those two airheads, who in his opinion, made Jessica Simpson sound like Albert Einstein.

"Finally alone, I thought Mickey would never get a clue and go away," Julian said and inched closer to the blonde who was scanning her eyes through Julian's form with silent approval. His casual blue jeans where matched by a formal looking white dress shirt that had been left unbuttoned from the collar and bared little of his pale flesh.

"Now that our keepers have exited the room, would you like me to give you a grand tour of this place?" Lauren did not wait Julian to answer and steered Julian away from the entrance hall.

--

As soon as Michael and Sydney had entered her room, the passion they felt for each other took over and they resumed their intimate lip lock from a few moments ago. They stood in the middle of her room just savoring each other's taste and felt to no need to move anywhere. When a couple of minutes had passed, Michael gently lifted Sydney off her feet and carried her a few meter's to her bed and carefully placed her on it.

Sydney pulled Michael on top of her, before her back had even touched the mattress. He started trailing soft kisses to her neck and collarbone as Sydney tucked his navy blue sweater off of him. To her he looked incredible like this, his hair tousled and eyes sparkling. In public, when not around their friends, he was always a little reserved and kept a clear distance, but when it was just the two of them, all of his imbibitions had vanished.

"Sweetie, do you think Lauren will be okay alone with your cousin?" Sydney asked suddenly and pulled away from Michael.

"Lauren's a big girl, she can handle Julian. I seriously doubt he would try to hurt her in any way," Michael said in a reassuring tone to try and alleviate his girlfriends worries. He wanted her to be relaxed and carefree and Michael knew Sydney had always been little of a worrywart. She always worried not just about Lauren, but for everyone she cared about. He didn't mind one bit that she stopped their romantic moment to show concern about her sister. Her empathy and caring nature were main reasons why had fallen in love with her in the first place. It only heightened her image in his eyes that she was not cold and unfeeling. Not that Michael wouldn't have minded continuing what had been started, but he understood where she was coming from.

"I hope you're right. I didn't like the way he was leering at her and you know Lauren, she loves to flirt and doesn't always realize the consequences of her actiongs towards guys." Sydney contemplated as she snuggled closer to Michael and rested her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her auburn hair slightly and embraced her tightly. After that, they settled on just laying in each other's arms and talking about neutral topics which had nothing to do with Lauren or Julian.

She had removed her necklace and put the ring he had given her into her left ring finger. She often did that in his company, she loved that ring so much as Michael had put a lot of effort into selecting it and it fit her personality. The platinum engagement ring was covered in tiny diamonds and in the centre had a bigger Safire stone. The engraving on the inside read SV and the date when they had first met. She couldn't have chosen a better ring herself.

She would have wanted to marry him at that moment in Las Vegas, but he wouldn't have agreed to it under any circumstances. He didn't want Sydney becoming his wife in some cheesy chapel with a bad Elvis impersonator as a witness. He wanted to give her a dream wedding, with bridesmaids, guests and her father walking Sydney to the aisle.

Both of them started dozing off as the day had been long and busy. Not before long Sydney had fallen asleep in his arms. Michael lifted her slightly so that he could get the covers off and tucked her in to the bed. He watched her as she slept, she looked peaceful and happy which brought a huge smile to his face. Soon after that, Michael also drifted to sleep with the woman he loved in his arms.

--

Lauren and Julian where walking through the main building of the Bristow mansion. He had chosen to walk a couple of inches behind her and enjoyed the view of her shapely butt and long legs.

"This is my dad's favorite room in the house," Lauren told Julian as they entered a regal looking movie theater located in the ground floor of the main residence. There was a giant movie screen that was surrounded by a thick curtain made from red velvet. Around 20 seats covered with the same material had been placed to different parts of the room.

"This concludes the house tour, thank you for attending and do return for a second visit," Lauren said mischievously in her best tour guide voice as she was leading Julian back to the entrance hall.

"I haven't seen the garden yet," Julian pointed out and was already moving towards the patio doors they had passes a while back. To Lauren seemed like the controlling type, so he wanted to show her that with him, he wouldn't be a silent observer.

He opened the doors and quickly went to the poolside and silently waited for Lauren to join him. She did a minute later and settled beside him.

"Fancy a swim?" Julian asked and was already pulling his shirt off before Lauren could argue. He had quickly undressed to his boxers and jumped in to the cool water. Lauren didn't object, she was watching him with thoughts swirling in her head that were too naughty to be uttered to anyone. He really had a fabulous body, much better than Thomas' she though. Although he wasn't as muscular, but he obviously had spent quite a bit of time in the gym.

"Wanna join me sweetheart?" Julian asked with a telling wink and gestured towards the water.

"Sure, if you never call me sweetheart again," Lauren said with a giggle and headed towards the poolhouse to change into something more appropriate. Thank god, she always kept spare bikinis in there. Five minutes later she returned wearing a red bikini that covered too much for his taste.

She joined him in the pool and splashed him as he swam nearer to her. That started an all-out splashing match that didn't end for a while.

She liked being this relaxed with a guy, Thomas was always so high strung that he hardly ever joined her in doing anything silly or childish.

Julian was contemplating in his mind whether or not to grap and kiss her. The reasonable part of him didn't want to push her but a more vocal part of his brain was telling him to just go kiss the girl already.

He had made up his mind and swam close to her as she was removing her earrings and putting them in the side of the pool.

"Lauren, I wanna tell you something?" Julian said and his hot breath tingled against her neck. As she turned around, Julian wasted no time and pressed his lips onto hers without a word.

At first, she had been too shocked to do anything and had just stood there frozen. A moment later, as he deepened the kiss, she started kissing him back and put her hand in his wet blond hair.

Julian pulled back from the kiss to see her reaction, and as soon as he noticed that she was smiling, he once again attached his lips to hers. Their kiss turned more passionate as his hands found the strap of her bikini and started pushing it off. By then, she had pressed tightly against him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"What the hell is going on in here." Said an angry voice from behind Lauren and Julian. It belonged to a furious looking Jack Bristow dressed in his black tux, who was shooting daggers into Julian. If looks could kill, he would be pushing up daisies right about now.

**To Be Continued**

Next chapter: Mad Jack and what happened between Nadia and Weiss during a project meeting.  



	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Lauren Elena Bristow, get out of that pool at this instant," Jack Bristow said in a dangerously low voice and Lauren didn't really want to see what her father would do if she didn't comply. She left Julian's arms and quickly exited the pool without looking at him.

"Daddy…" Lauren said in a pleading tone and approached her father. He looked incredibly disappointed in her, and that to Lauren, felt ten times worse then if he had been yelling at her.

"Don't daddy me, go to the kitchen where your mother is and wait for me there. And, put this on," Jack ordered and threw Lauren a white towel. Lauren did as she was told and left the poolside with a passing glance in Julian's direction.

"Now you young man, have a lot of explaining to do!" Jack hissed and was staring a hole right through Julian with his cold eyes. Julian thought it was best for his well-being to follow the orders of a man who looked like he was very near of strangling him to death. He left the cool water and hesitantly moved near to Jack.

"Who hell are you and why are you fondling my underage daughter in my swimming pool?" Jack asked in a tone that told Julian that he needed to provide a good explanation and fast, if he wanted to leave the property on his own two feet.

"My name is Julian Lazarey and I'm Michael's cousin, Sir. I really like your daughter and would never hurt her in any way. I understand you're upset, but we were not doing anything wrong," Julian said with as much respect as he could muster. Something about the demeanor of Lauren's father told him that he couldn't charm him into liking him. After all, if good boy Mickey had needed four months to gain some sort of approval from this man, Julian didn't like his odds at all.

"Not doing anything wrong? Licking the face of my 17-year-old daughter under my roof is hardly anything any parent will want to see, isn't that right pretty-boy?" Jack replied sarcastically while throwing Julian a towel. Jack wanted Julian to get his clothes on and remove himself from the vicinity of his daughter as soon as possible.

"I'm not going to apologize for being drawn to Lauren. She is very smart and beautiful and I want to get to know her better. She is special," Julian said in his most sincere voice, while taking the towel and starting to dry himself off.

--

Now it was Sydney's turn to watch Michael as he slept. She had woken up a few minutes earlier and now she just lay in Michael's arms hoping to drift back to sleep once again.

Her sleepy eyes were almost ready to shut again when she heard yelling coming through the intercom, which had been left open for strange reason. The first voice belonged to her mother and another to her sister. Sydney quickly jumped out of the bed and tried to wake Michael. It wouldn't be good if either of her parents saw her undressed state.

"Get up, now," Sydney said while nudging Michael in the back and kissing him on the neck. He seemed to come around and she went to get his shirt from the floor and throw it to Michael. Now she just needed to brush her hair and tidy the bed and after that they would be home free.

Michael slowly removed himself from the warm comfort of Sydney's bed and pulled his shirt on. He watched with amusement when his girlfriend was desperately fixing her hair with a slight look of panic in her brown eyes. He decided to help and started making the bed look presentable. He didn't want Jack Bristow entering and making any assumptions.

--

"Lauren, darling, when are you going to grow up and stop pulling these stunts? Am I or your father giving you too little attention, so you feel that you have to act like this to get it?" Irina said clad in her silver evening gown that had a visible red wine stain on it.

"I'm not pulling any stunts. Mom, stop acting like Dr. Phil, 'cause I'm not in the mood." Lauren said irritably. She didn't want to be scolded by her mother, but still didn't feel like pandering to her at this moment.

"Talk to me Lauren. I don't understand why you always feel the need to snap at me when I'm trying to take an interest in your life. You are my daughter and I want to be included in your affairs. What's happened between us, we used to be close and you told me everything? Sydney still tells me things, but you have completely shut me out. Why is that?" Irina asked gently and started stroking her hair in a very motherly manner.

"What has Sydney got to do with me kissing a boy in the pool? For once it would be nice not to be compared to perfect, saintly Syd. I know I'm a disappointment, but I would like to be put first in this family sometimes. I hate being treated like the black sheep just 'cause I don't get straight A's." Lauren said turning her back on her mother with hot tears burning in her eyes.

"Honey, I didn't mean it that way. Your father and I love both of you equally and always will. Nothing will change the fact that you are my little girl and I'd die for you without a second thought. And your father feels the same way, even if he has a hard time showing his love sometimes," Irina said and enveloped her daughter in her arms and letting her sob against her shoulder. Irina was glad that Lauren seemed to trust her enough to let her see her cry. Normally she played tough and kept her feelings to herself.

Lauren quickly pulled away from her mother and wiped her eyes when she heard footsteps from the stairs. They had to belong to Sydney and Michael and there was no way she'd ever let Michael Vaughn see her cry.

"Mom, what's going on? I though you and dad were going to the theatre?" Sydney asked while noticing the weird energy in the room. Lauren had her back turned against the others and was trying to find something from the fridge while Irina had moved near the kitchen sink and was cleaning the stain in her dress.

"We were but a waiter spilled red wine all over my dress and Emily wasn't feeling good, so we decided to take a rein check and go see the show next week." Irina noted without looking at Sydney or Michael.

As Sydney was about to get more information about her mother and her twins weird behavior, she was interrupted by Julian who entered the kitchen looking far less smug than usual.

"Michael, we have to get going. Your mother said something about coming home in respectable hour, so I think we should leave now." Julian said and took a deep eye contact with his cousin and hoped that Michael, who usually wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, would get it and agree to leave without a fuss.

Michael noticed an urgency in Julian's voice and an unfamiliar pleading tone that he had not heard from his cousin in all of his 17 plus years of having been alive. He was intrigued and decided to leave with Julian so he could get the scoop from him faster. Something big had happened and most likely it had something to do with the strange behavior of Irina and Lauren.

"Right, I remember mom telling me that. Okay, lets get going then," Michael said in a up-beat voice that didn't seem to fit the obviously serious tone of the room. He pecked Sydney on the lips and decided against going back upstairs and getting his history books. Sydney could bring them to him tomorrow at school, so there was no need to delay the exit from the Bristow's.

As Julian and Michael left in quite a hurry, Sydney was extremely puzzled. What an earth was going on in her home. It must have had something to do with the argument she had picked up through the intercom.

Jack Bristow appeared in the kitchen looking tense and uncomfortable, like a man who was entering a mine field. He had removed his jacket and flung it casually on one of the kitchen chairs without a second thought.

As he was about to speak, Irina went to her husband's side and placed a hand on his arm.

"Darling, can I speak to you in private for a moment? Girls, you won't mind if I steal my handsome husband for a minute." Irina said and didn't leave Jack any room to resist. She guided him to her office and closed the heavy wooden door behind her.

"Lauren, what's going on? What have you done now?" Sydney quizzed her sister who still had her blonde head in the fridge and was doing her best Stevie Wonder impression by completely ignoring everything that had happened in the Bristow's kitchen.

"Why do you think I have done anything?" Lauren replied in a dead-pan voice and closed the fridge after taking a bottle of water out of it.

"Just answer the question. What did you do and how is Julian involved in your little screw up?" Sydney said in a more serious, big sister kind of a voice that she used only when Lauren had messed up big time.

"Well, me and Julian were kinda making out in the pool and dad walked in. He flew off the handle and you know…." Lauren replied nonchalantly and started nibbling on an apple.

"What? Did I hear correctly?" Sydney said in shock. Lauren found her puzzlement amusing and it was very difficult to her to keep a straight face when her sister looked liked that.

"Yep, there is nothing wrong with your ears, except those awful earrings that you're wearing. They are hideous, if I were you, I'd change.

--

"Jack, before you start shouting at Lauren, I think you should calm down and take a deep breathe. She is a teenager after all," Irina said gently, but at the same time with authority.

"I'm calm. Maybe I'm a little agitated, but that's because I caught some punk kid shoving his tongue down our daughter's throat." Jack replied more forcefully than he had intended. "Sorry honey, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I know you're upset, I am too, but you need to keep in mind that Lauren is only seventeen and making a mistake is not that uncommon in her age. I remember when we were young," Irina said rationally while snuggling closer to her husband on the maroon sofa.

"We didn't do anything of this sort in your father's house and also we went to different colleges, you went to Europe and I stayed in the States. I courted you through letters and phone calls and we saw only a couple of times a year until we married when you finished school." Jack said with a little bit of resistance left, but knew that Irina would eventually talk him out of punishing Lauren.

"True, but this time, maybe we could give Lauren the benefit of doubt and hope that she takes something out of this whole experience? If this happens again, then we most definitely need to take action." Irina mouthed before planting a passionate kiss on the lips of her husband who eagerly responded and silently Irina knew that she had won this round.

--

"Tell me already Julian why have been grinning like a lunatic ever since we got in the car. And why did we have to leave so suddenly?" Michael asked and found it irritating that his cousin didn't look like to be in the mood to chat and was just staring out the window with a goofy, totally unbecoming smile.

"Well cousin dearest, it's for me to know and you to find out," Julian said with a cheeky grin that Michael found unnerving. He looked very much like the cat that eat the canary. 

"Tell me now or I'll turn this car around and drive back to the Bristow's and ask Jack," Michael threatened and started slowing the car as if to prepare for a u-turn.

"Fine Nosey Nelly, I'll tell you. I got to first base with Lauren, that is how you Yanks call it I believe, before daddy-o showed up and killed the mood." Julian said in an arrogant tone that carefully hided his original reaction to Jack's appearance.

"You are an idiot, you know that. If Thomas finds out, he will kick your ass back to England in a matter of seconds. What do you think her boyfriend will say if Lauren tells him?" Michael inquired from his cousin who didn't look like he cared about Thomas's reaction.

"Why would I bother about a knuckle dragging, hair-lipped orangutan formally known as ThomASS. I don't sweat him, since if he was any smarter, he'd be a moron," Julian said resoundingly in a flat tone.

--

Sydney was glaring at Lauren in disbelief while the latter was fixing herself a salad and looked very carefree, that was totally inappropriate in her situation. If Sydney would have been caught in an intimate embrace with Michael in the pool, she certainly wouldn't be cutting tomatoes while singing 'Oops I did it again'.

As she was about to comment on her attitude, her parents re-entered the white kitchen holding hands and looking too happy to be coming to punish her twin sister.

"Sydney dear, can me and your mother speak to Lauren in private? Do you have some homework you need to finish before tomorrow?" Jack asked while kissing Sydney on the cheek and giving her a fatherly hug.

"Sure, I have some biology for tomorrow, I'll head upstairs to do them now," Sydney said in her cutest voice and left the kitchen. She would have wanted to hear the punishment her parents had in store for Lauren, but still started climbing the stairs that would lead her to her room.

"I'm really sorry, I acted very irresponsibly and I know that now. Any punishment you decide will okay with me," Lauren said trying a reverse technique, hoping that if she sounded sorry enough, they wouldn't want to punish her at all.

"Your mother and I had a talk and we decided that we are going to let this slide this time and trust that you have learned your lesson. But you're in probation, one mistake and I'll personally lock you to your room until you're 21," Jack said in a voice, that didn't reveal was he kidding or serious about the room thing.

"You are the best parents ever. I swear I'll behave from now on, I'm not going to let you two down," Lauren said happily while jumping to her fathers arms and giving him an enthusiastic and tight hug. 

--

Sydney was waiting impatiently for her sister to go to her room so she could hear about her punishment. Lauren did finally show up five minutes later with a grin and humming Christina Aguilera's 'Dirrty'. That was not what Sydney was expecting from someone who was most likely grounded until Christmas.

"What did you get? No parties, grounded for extra weeks, no seeing Julian again?" Sydney listed and hoped a little that all of the above would apply in her punishment.

"Well sis, I actually survived with a slap on the wrists. You should have known that I'm too adorable to punished for anything," Lauren said while skipping the final three stairs and flew a kiss in her sisters direction before disappearing in her bedroom.

Lauren blobbed on the bed and reached for her cell phone in order to call her best friend Nadia. He wanted to brag about her pool escapade with Julian and to hear how Nadia's study date with the lame-o Weiss had went.

"Nad, you won't belive what I was doing or more correctly who I was doing today?" Lauren giggled as soon as Nadia answered.

"Tell, tell, It wasn't Vaughn, was it?" Nadia asked with a mocking voice.

"Yuck, ewww, I would rather do Weiss than Michael, he is at least some what cute," Lauren replied sarcastically, because honestly, she wouldn't touch either with a ten foot pole.

"I love you Lauren, but don't ever use the words 'cute' and 'Weiss' in the same  
sentence. It's almost like your sister and fun, they don't belong together. So, did you get it on with the British hunk who is sex-on-legs?" Nadia said in her straight forward style.

"You bet booty on it Nad. So how was Weiss? Did he behave and did he desecrate your Calvin Kline wallpaper with his lame humor that isn't even remotely funny?" Lauren replied with a laugh as she turned to lie on her back.

"He is such a loser, I can't believe that his mom is one of the most stunning women in the universe. Did you believe that he actually spilled orange juice on my 600 dollar Gucci sweater and then 'accidentally' groped me when he tried to clean it. Talk about a stooge," Nadia laughed maliciously.

"That's so pathetic, almost as pathetic as Will when he was following me last year. I hope that you told him to get him middle class paws out of your designer sweater?" Lauren told in a matter-of-fact tone and laughed at the memory of will doing everything she wanted.  
"I did. But Lauren, talk to you more tomorrow. I have to go downstairs, dad is going on and on about inept waiters and slow valeting. Now it's apparently my turn to hear that fascinating story," Nadia told her best friend before says goodbye and hanging up.

Lauren didn't move a muscle and started thinking about a explanation that she could give Thomas when the news about her kissing Julian would reach him. Nadia was most likely going to mention something about it to Rachel, who was the biggest gossip queen of the school. Nobody could spread rumors faster and more effectively. Rachel came in handy when news needed to be spread to the entire school.

She didn't feel like doing her biology homework, knowing full well that the teacher, Mr. Lindsay wouldn't care had she done the work as long as she was wearing a top that showed enough cleavage. Tomorrow was going to be exiting, not only was she able to retold the Julian thing properly to Nadia, it was also the annual Raven's versus Sacramento High's Wildcats football game, that she had been looking forward to for like ages. It was good to be Lauren right now, she thought.

To Be Continued

Next chapter: the football game, Sydney and Michael play double's tennis and more….


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Sydney was half listening to Mr. Lindsay talking about the human DNA during the mornings first lesson. Although she liked biology and needed it to get into medical school, Robert Lindsay was not her favorite teacher by any stretch. He was an annoying, nasty, balding man in this fifties who liked to leer at the female students, especially her sister, Nadia and Rachel. Also he happened to wholeheartedly dislike Sydney, Vaughn and Weiss and enjoyed tormenting the trio at every possible opportunity.

Sydney had to admit to herself that she had been really disappointed to hear that Lauren got away Scot free. Why was she always able to worm her way out of trouble? She knew for sure that if instead of Lauren, she had been caught kissing a guy in the pool, she would have been grounded before she could say oops. Life wasn't fair sometimes. Her parents expected her to be always the perfect, good daughter who got good grades, didn't party that much and was going to be a doctor while Lauren could do just what ever she wanted with no expectations at all.

Sydney glanced to the second row where Lauren was sitting, dressed in her cheerleader uniform, with a fake interested look on her face. She knew for a fact that Lauren couldn't distinguish the difference between human DNA and animal DNA, but still Mr. Lindsay was treating her like the second coming of Charles Darwin, hanging on to every word she said.

"Isn't it sad that Mr. voice-like-nails-on-the-chalkboard would jump from a high building if your sister asked him to?" Eric commented from behind Sydney, without trying much to disguise his deep disgust of the biology teacher. "Just too bad that all that bleach your sister uses has seeped to her brain and she doesn't ask him to actually jump from the roof of the school!" Eric added with a laugh and nudging Sydney's back with his hand.

Despite herself, Sydney giggled at that and couldn't help but to agree with Eric to some degree. Going to school would be a lot more pleasant if Mr. Lindsay would not be around. She was just about to admonish Eric about his comment on Lauren, but was interrupted by Mr. Lindsay.

"Miss Sydney Bristow, care to tell the whole class what is so funny that it keeps you from concentrating on biology?" Mr. Lindsay said in a sharp tone from behind his desk. His eyes were directed to Sydney's and they had a malicious glint in them that meant trouble.

"It was nothing sir, I just remembered something funny that happened yesterday and sorry if it disrupted the lesson," Sydney said in a dutiful voice while hoping on the inside that she could tell Lindsay exactly where he could shove his lessons.

"Don't be cute with me Miss Bristow. That attitude is not attractive in a young lady. As a valuable attitude exercise, I want you to write a 2,500 word essay about DNA methylation. And against popular belief, I am not unreasonable; so you have the weekend to write it. I want it on my desk the first thing on Monday morning if you wish to pass my class." Mr. Lindsay said while a small smile curled to his lips.

Sydney fumed at the unfairness of this situation. She hadn't done anything, but knowing Lindsay, he would have punished her for breathing too loud if nothing else would have happened. She also noticed that Nadia was having a blast, laughing with the school's resident cow, Rachel. Those two could grow up, she thought as Nadia had turned in her seat in the first row to gloat even more. 

Sydney ignored the two; they weren't worth her time. The final minutes of biology went a lot smoother as Lindsay had succeeded in getting Sydney for something. As the bell ringed and signaled the end of biology, Sydney and Michael exited as soon as possible, not wanting to stick around and get punished for walking too slowly or something to that effect.

"I hate that creepy little bastard. It's not fair that you have to spend your week-end doing a biology essay," Eric complained and was also making hand gestures that Sydney found both amusing and sweet. She really liked that Eric always sided with her no matter what, aside from Michael and Francie, he was her best friend.

"Yeah, Lindsay is on one huge power trip. I don't get why he still gets to teach here." Michael chimed in and wrapped his arms around Sydney.

Next the threesome would head to one of the schools tennis courts to play doubles tennis. Michael and Eric could get a gym credit from it and Sydney, as the captain of the tennis team, needed to practice at least three times a week. She would be teaming up with Eric to take on the team of Francie and Michael. The teams were quite equal; Sydney was excellent and Eric awful while Francie was pretty decent and Michael good, so it made for one interesting match.

Sydney had purposefully dressed in her shortest tennis skirt, in an effort to distract Michael enough to compensate for Eric's lack of skill on the court. White tennis shoes and blue wristbands completed her blue and white ensemble.

Michael wore all white and Francie was clad in yellow. Eric on the other hand was channeling John McEnroe from the late 80's early 90's by wearing white and red and a quite unflattering headband.

"Okay, is the loser-team ready?" Eric teased boldly while joining Sydney in their side of the court and then proceeded to stretch in a show-off kind of way. Sydney was laughing at her partners choice of attire and choice of movements and found it difficult to concentrate on practicing her serve.

"Do you wanna start the match?" Sydney asked Francie who also found it hard to concentrate as Eric had moved to acting like a male cheerleader, mimicking the actions of Nadia in the Rambaldi Raven's signature move set. He actually nailed both Nadia's attitude and most of the moves and his friends had no other choice but to watch and laugh.

"I think you can start," Francie replied few minutes later, as Eric seemed to be out of breath and had moved the bench near the court to drink water.

Sydney called Eric to the court in a simple hand gesture and as soon as he had joined her, she proceeded to start the match with four consecutive aces and won the first game for her team in less than a minute.

Michael knew that his team was going to be massacred by Sydney in a humiliating way. Michael himself was a good player, but could not match his girlfriends killer serve and a forehand that put Steffi Graf's to shame. He didn't mind losing to her, but losing to Eric was another thing. He knew he could never hear the end of it from Weiss

--

Did you hear that Lauren was making out with that new student last night? That really hot British guy," Nadia whispered to the ear of Rachel who was sitting next to her in class. Their group had split when Lauren, Noah and Kelly had headed European culture and history after biology while Nadia, Thomas and Rachel were currently in the Spanish class that also included Marshall and Carrie who were sitting side by side a couple of rows behind the girls.

"No way. Why didn't I hear this sooner?" Rachel asked enthusiastically. Nothing the Spanish teacher could tell would be nearly as interesting as the newest development in the soap opera called Lauren Bristow's life. She was always in trouble or having a world class break up with Thomas and that made interesting gossip fodder for her.

"I heard this from Lauren herself. She and that Julian guy were going at it at the pool when her dad showed up," Nadia said in smirking tone. Although Lauren was her best friend, she saw nothing wrong with telling this story to a friend of theirs. Not like Lauren had told her she couldn't repeat this to anyone…

"Ooh, I can just imagine the look on the face of Mr. Bristow. By the way, I'm going to ask him today for that after school job," Rachel mentioned nonchalantly and kept her eyes in the blackboard where the teacher was currently writing about verbs or something like that.

"Why would you wanna go to work?" Nadia asked in a disapproving tone. She had never worked a day in her life and most likely wouldn't if she didn't want to. As an only child of Arvin Sloane, a man who had an estimated 300 million dollar fortune, she had used to flashing her golden American Express card in the most expensive shops on Melrose and hopping on a private plane to go shopping for a day in Milan or Paris.

"Well, I wanna get contacts I can use in the future. Plus I think Jack is totally hot and I wouldn't mind spending some alone time with him, if you know what I mean." Rachel added with a wink. She had always thought that Lauren's dad was quite the catch and would love an opportunity to get to his 'casting couch'.

"Ewww, he's like forty plus he's Lauren's dad. I so don't want that image in my head," Nadia said with a gag and looked at Rachel as if she was a retard.

--

Lauren was having more fun than usual in European culture and history, as they had ditched the books and instead were getting a dance lesson and learning the baroque era French social dance of minuet. Lauren liked dancing a lot; she had danced ballet and jazz since she was 10 years old.

She had been partnered with Will, who was a surprisingly good dancer and had yet to step on her toes. She was a little disappointed that Julian had been partnered with Kelly Peyton instead of her and she felt a tingle of jealousy, but managed to hide it almost perfectly by concentrating on laughing at Will's jokes and flirting with him a little too openly.

"Lauren, you are an amazing dancer," Will complemented as he pulled her closer to him. He couldn't believe his luck that it was actually Lauren who was in his arms swaying to the music. He had been hopelessly in love with her for a long time now and never seemed to have a chance with her. Although his brain told him to move on to someone who felt something for him in return, he never managed to get over the blonde haired, blue eyed Bristow girl.

"Thanks Will, you're not half bad yourself," Lauren replied laughing and quickly glanced in Julian's direction to see if he noticed how much fun she was having.

Julian had indeed noticed how she was clinging to her dance partner a little too much for his likening. That guy better not try anything, thought Julian with jealousy that felt quite strange since Lauren was not his girlfriend or anything. She was still technically the quarterback's girl, but not much longer if he had anything to say about it.

"Okay class, you're doing very good. I want you to change partners so you get the feel of minuet with a different person," Mrs. Renée Rienne said while shutting the CD player for a minute to get her voice heard through the classroom that now had temporary been converted into a dance hall.

Julian seized his opportunity and steered his partner near where Lauren was currently dancing. He said a quick thanks to Kelly before tapping Will on the back and taking Lauren into his arms before the obviously dismayed Will could protest.

--

Rachel had been dying to tell Thomas about the kiss between Lauren and Julian ever since learning about it from Nadia. As the Spanish lesson ended, Rachel quickly approached Thomas and told him everything she had heard. She could tell that the next time Thomas came in contact with Julian, he would punch his lights out. As the tall quarterback made his way through the school in search of his girlfriend, Rachel tagged along. There was no way she was going to miss that fight between the two boys. It didn't take long before Thomas found his girlfriend chatting with Julian near the cafeteria and they seemed to be having a good laugh about something. 

"What the hell is going on between you and this loser. You're my girlfriend and still you're whoring around with some new guy. I never believed you for a little slut," Thomas said harshly while grapping Lauren's arm and squeezing it tightly.

"Let go off her right now," Julian warned in a dangerous tone and inched closer to the taller man with a furious look in his blue eyes. Lauren was squirming and trying to get away from Thomas, but couldn't since he was much bigger and stronger than she was.

Thomas released Lauren's arm and he started nearing Julian. Before he could do any harm on the other man, he was the recipient of a powerful slap across the face courtesy of Lauren. No man called her a slut and got away with it. At that moment she decided that her relationship with Thomas was over once and all.

"You and me are over. I don't love you nor need you. No one treats me like you do. You think you're god's gift to the world, but guess again. I never wanna see you again, you pathetic loser. Let's go Julian," Lauren asked with a fire burning in her eyes and took Julian by the hand and entered the cafeteria without acknowledging that most people in the area were staring at her in shock, including Sydney who had just minutes before entered the cafeteria with her friends.

"Babe, I didn't mean it that way, come back," Thomas said with a pleading tone which was met by a finger gesture from Lauren that is known worldwide.

"Dude, I haven't seen you dumped that badly since ever," Noah said with laugh, but wiped the look from his face when his friend threw a murderous glance in his direction before entering the cafeteria with the intention to talk Lauren out of her decision.

Lauren led the arrogant looking Julian to the table where Sydney, Michael, Francie and Eric were sitting. She didn't want to go to the popular table since Thomas would undoubtedly follow her there. Like nothing had ever happened, she left her stuff on a chair next to her sisters before going to get some lunch.

"Wow, your sister really dumped Tom like a bad habit," Michael said to Sydney as they both were watching Lauren picking up a salad and a bottle of water followed by Julian, who took a burger instead of the healthy food chosen by Lauren.

"Finally, he's a jackass who always treated her like crap anyway." Sydney said in a happy voice and kissed Michael on the cheek. Now things were definitely improved, not only had Lauren dumped Tom, but she was also sharing the same table at lunch for the first time in years at the school grounds.

Lunch went perfectly in Sydney's mind, not only was Lauren in a happy mood and smiling at everyone, but also Michael was in his best behavior and it looked to her that finally her sister and boyfriend would get along.

--

After they finished eating, the group of friends made their way to the drama class tough by Ms. Cummings. Both Bristow girls enjoyed these lessons, but for different reasons, Lauren liked them because she wanted to act and perform while Sydney liked to direct and was very good at it.

They were meant to start practicing the latest musical the group would perform for the school in a few months. Ms. Cummings had chosen Grease as the musical they would be doing this year. Just like in the last years rendition of Moulin Rouge, Lauren would be playing the lead female role of Sandy while Julian had gotten the role of Danny right under Michael's nose, who usually was the leading man in school drama plays. He had to settle to playing Kenickie instead. The role of Rizzo had gone to Rachel who looked more pleased with herself than usual.

Lauren had secretly loved Grease since she had seen it for the first time over 13 years ago. She knew all the songs and most of the dialogue, so this role wasn't going to be a problem. Sydney had gotten the directing job just like last year and wanted to make this musical the best one the school had ever seen.

As Ms. Cummings passed the scripts to everyone and handed the notes of the songs to the main four actors, Sydney took charge and started giving directions to the cast who were studying the scrip.

"Lauren, I want you and Julian in the center of the stage and let's take a short sequence of 'You're the one I want'," Sydney said and nodded to a redheaded senior girl who was sitting behind the piano.

Lauren and Julian complied and took their position in the center of a large wooden stage.

--

Lauren actually hadn't minded being bossed by Sydney as she got to sing and dance while hanging out with Julian. Like her, he also knew the lyrics and was quite the singer in her opinion. She was although a little disappointed that Sydney had not wanted to rehearse the kissing scene in the end today.

Michael had been sulking a little during practice, but had read his lines without much difficulty. He had been glaring at Ms. Cummings when he wasn't needed on stage. Sydney had every intention to cheer him up the lesson ended. She was quite pleased that Michael was not going to be kissing her sister in the play and couldn't make herself be all that sad that he didn't get the male lead.

"I don't get why I wasn't chosen to play Danny? You know I stole the show last year as Christian. Julian must have tricked Ms. Cummings in some way," Michael went on as the two-hour practice ended and the twosome were making the way to his car. Lauren had decided to stay at the school until the football game started and Julian had a meeting with the guidance counselor.

"You can still steal the show as Kenickie, keep a positive attitude. Besides it takes more talent to make a supporting role the most interesting on stage," Sydney said in a reassuring tone while taking his hand into hers. As soon as they had entered Michael's car, they started a heated lip lock that wiped away any unhappiness Michael had about the musical.

**To be continued**

Next chapter: Lots of fun stuff…


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Lauren and Julian were sitting in one of the couches located in the library and were enjoying each others company. Neither had yet to brought up the topic of becoming an official couple. Julian had wanted to make it official, but didn't want to push as she had ditched Thomas only a couple of hours ago.

"Julian, thanks for sticking up for me today. Thomas was being such an ass and I wouldn't have blamed you if you didn't want anything to do with that situation." Lauren said genuinely while giving him an impromptu hug, that came as a surprise for him.

"Like hell I was going to let that Neanderthal put his hands on you. Besides it takes two to kiss, like we did. It wasn't only you," Julian said with a slight tease and took her face gently in his hands and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. She responded to the kiss and not long after, they were entwined in a heated make-out session which thankfully none of the teachers of the school witnessed.

"Look here, isn't the slut of the century and the limey dork going at it. I never knew you were so easy. You just give it up for anyone," Thomas said bitterly as he had arrived to the library with couple of the other footballers and Rachel.

"Tom, honey, what are you doing in a library? I wasn't aware that you could actually read. I always thought you just looked at the pictures and guessed the rest," Lauren responded without flinching as she stopped kissing Julian for a second. If Thomas thought she was going to grovel in front of him, he was going to have the shock of his life.

"You're such a bitch, you know that. Good luck limey, with her you're gonna need it. Lauren, babes, you will be one you're knees begging to get back together very soon. Homecoming is a week away and like you're gonna get the crown by whoring with this nobody." Thomas said and laughed at his own joke, as if it had been the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"Good for you Tom, you have finally moved to delusionville, population: you. Let's go Julian, all of a sudden this library started sucking majorly," Lauren quipped before planting a wet kiss on Julian's lips just to aggravate Thomas. If he intended to look, she was going to give him something to look at.

"Sure babe, right behind you." Julian said cockily while placing his hands on her backside as they made their way out off the library, away from the seething Thomas and the rest of his friends. She had noticed Rachel looking smug and arrogant standing next to Thomas and Lauren fully intended to confront her about it later. She was either friends with her or with him, as she was sure Rachel had been the person to inform Thomas about her kiss with Julian.

"Darling, that was brilliant. You never let him get the best of you. I loved it," Julian complemented as they exited the main doors of the school and sat down on one of the benches near the building.

"Thanks, it wasn't actually that hard, I realized today that I don't really have any feelings for him anymore. He is like a nonexistent person to me from now on. By the way, what you wanna do now? I have about an hour to kill before I need to get ready for the match!" Lauren asked Julian while brushing her honey-blonde hair with her hand.

"What do I wanna do with you? I have lots of ideas, but do you mean in a public place or in private?" Julian said in a teasing tone and licked his lips as way of giving Lauren a hint that he wanted to continue their make-out session that ThomASS had very rudely interrupted.

"You're such a perv, you know that! I have known you for about one day, you'll need to do much more than defend my honor before I put out," Lauren joked while playfully slapping away his hand that was traveling on her thigh, going higher and higher all the time.

-- 

Sydney arrived home a bit later than she would have needed to be there. But as always, when she and Michael started kissing, they would not be bothered to keep an eye on the time. After about 30 minutes of snuggling, she had finally said her good-byes and made plans to meet up with him at the game later today. Michael was going to be writing about it and Sydney wanted to be present to cheer for the Raven's.

To her surprise, both of her parents were at home and currently playfully cooking something in the kitchen. To Sydney, that was a strange mental image, her dad only cooked with his barbecue set and mom was not the worlds greatest cook and usually let Margaret do all the cooking in the house. Yet there they were, dad was cutting a cucumber to slices and mom was frying something the frying-pan.

"Hi honey, I didn't hear you coming in," Jack said as he noticed his daughter standing in the doorway and looking them with an bemused expression on her face.

"Why are you two cooking? Did Margaret finally quit and left you two to manage by yourself? If that's the case, I suggest that you hire a new chef, before anyone has to eat whatever it is that you're making!" Sydney joked and entered the kitchen. She went to Jack's side and took a slice of cucumber to her mouth before sitting down on one of the stools.

"Thankfully Margaret didn't quit, she's in town doing the grocery shopping. Your father and I are just making some snack to take to the football game tonight. Not even I can ruin hamburgers and salad," Irina replied in the same joking tone than her daughter.

"You're actually coming to the game tonight? Surely there is some major film catastrophe that needs to be solved right now by the almighty J-Bri?" Sydney replied, using the nickname she and Lauren had come up during a particularly boring film they had been forced to see in it's Los Angeles premier.

"I wouldn't miss your sisters big game for anything. I wanna root for the Raven's, including that boyfriend of hers," Jack said at the same time as peeling a pear and starting to cut it to pieces.

"Lauren isn't with Thomas anymore, she dumped him in spectacular fashion today. You should have seen it dad, she smacked him right across the face and told him off. It was great," Sydney said without even trying to hide her happiness over the fact that Thomas was no longer part of her sister's life.

"Is this true, Sydney? I always thought they were this forever together kind of couple, although I can't say I liked him all that much," Irina said in a concerned tone and changed looks with her husband.

"Yep, it's true. The whole school noticed how she dumped him like yesterdays news. But, dad you're not gonna like this, she's already got another boyfriend," Sydney replied a little hesitantly in the end. Julian most certainly hadn't endeared himself to dad during their first meeting and Sydney knew how much value her dad placed in first impressions.

"It isn't that Julian fellow, is it? He definitely didn't look like a guy that I'd want my daughter dating. I don't understand why Lauren keeps going out with boys that are unsuitable. At least you, honey, found a boy who actually has a bright future ahead of him. That Julian didn't come across as ambitious or motivated." Jack rattled with a concerned wrinkle appearing on his forehead. He was certain that Lauren's stunts were the reason why his hair had started changing its color to gray.

"Jack, it's Lauren's decision who she wants to date. Neither you nor me can stop her from dating this boy if she sets her mind to it. If we say she can't see him anymore, that'll only encourage her more. When we give the boy a chance, we'll see very soon how she really feels about him," Irina said with an adamant tone. She knew her daughter well enough to know that in her language no meant yes and yes meant no.

"If you're sure, honey. I personally would have liked to lock her to a convent for a few years, but your plan seems more rational and more easily accomplished," Jack said with a small laugh and going back to his chores in the kitchen. After that the married couple worked in a comforting silence and Sydney relocated to her room to shower and change.

"Come on Syd, we are going to be late. Your sister will bite my head of if we miss her grand entrance." Irina said to the intercom about half and hour later, hoping that Syd had not fallen asleep. If that had occurred, they would never be able to leave for the game. She sighed in relief as Sydney entered the kitchen right then wearing blue jeans, Raven's T-shirt and black sandals.

--

"Are you ready to go out there Ravens?" Lauren started finished her pep talk to her squad. Tonight they needed to be perfect, this match against the Wildcats was the most important of the season and because the she hated the cheerleading team of the Wildcats and no way her team was going to inferior to that bunch of talentless Britney Spears rip-offs.

"I'm so ready. Did you guys see how cute that Wildcats quarterback is? I so wanna talk to him tonight," Rachel exclaimed to the dismay of Lauren. That girl needed to get her priorities straight, she was a Raven and a it was completely out of question for a Raven to date a Wildcat.

"Rachel, tonight if I catch you even glancing any footballer who doesn't wear a ravens uniform, so help me god." Lauren said annoyed, she didn't need anyone missing cheers and steps because they were ogling the adversary.

As Lauren was psyching her team, the Bristow's had made their way to the rafters and were glad to notice that they were indeed early, instead of late. Sydney looked for Michael with her eyes and easily spotted him sitting with Julian, Eric, Francie, Will and Julian. Michael didn't seem to notice her as he was talking to Eric about something and laughing, so she decided to go and surprise him.

"What do you think about that Kelly Peyton chick?" Eric asked Michael out of the blue. He had been eyeing her for a while now and would like to ask her to the homecoming dance, but wanted to get his friends opinion about her first. To Eric, Kelly seemed different than the rest of the cheerleaders, she didn't make a huge number about herself and she definitely had a high threshold of pain considering who she hanged out with. He had now spent about four hours with Nadia and didn't really want to spend anymore, so he had to take his hat off for Kelly, because she managed to be in Nadia's presence all day without going crazy.

"That brunette cheerleader? I think she's quite cool, I don't really know her that well thought. Have you got the hots for her or something? I thought you were having a Rhett Butler/Scarlett O'Hara romance with Nadia Sloane. Will she now turn you into a toad when you're interested in her friend more than her?" Michael teased and slapped him on the back in a very guy bonding kind of way.

"Ha ha ha, sooo funny Mike. Don't let the facts get in the way of a good story. And if you think I'm interested in Nadia in any way, you must have both of your contact lenses in the same eye." Eric said and made a disgusted face. Michael really wasn't half as funny as he liked to believe sometimes in Eric's opinion.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Sydney asked as she had made her way to the group and sat on Michael's lap.

"Nothing that exiting except that my man Eric over here just has a major jones for Kelly Peyton. He wants to ask her out, ain't it sweet?" Michael teased again and bounced Sydney a little with his knees.

"Aww, do you wuv her, Ewick? Sydney joined in on the teasing and started talking in baby talk, knowing how much he hated when she did that.

"This is the reason I wanna ask her out, it would be refreshing to talk to someone normal instead of you two twerps. I think this concluded your daily, 'tease Eric to death' bit, now be can move onto topics that I find enjoyable. Like Nadia taking a tumble tonight. I would honestly pay to see her fall flat on that flat backside of hers." Eric laughed dreamily and painted an amusing mental image of the high and mighty Nadia embarrassing herself like that.

Julian listened the banter between the friends with mixed emotions, one side of him would have liked if he could have mates like that and the other, colder side of his persona just wanted them to shut up and stop boring him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the cheerleaders of the Rambaldi Raven's lead by Lauren Bristow," said a booming voice from the speakers belonging to the gym teacher Mckenas Cole, who also worked as a color commentator for the matches.

Julian watched with fascination when the team started their routine and there was no doubt that Lauren knew what she was doing. She was obviously born to be an entertainer, she worked the crowd to perfection and there was hardly any man in the audience that could say they didn't find her sexy. Her jumps, cheers and a backflip made Julian develop thoughts that were definitely R-rated, that he wanted to fulfill in the very near future.

--

"We did it, we did it," Lauren rejoiced with the rest of the cheerleaders as their beloved Raven's had won. Not only were they now beaten the Wildcats three years in a row, but it also meant that tonight they would party. She desperately wanted to go and needed to sweet talk her father into letting her go despite the fact that she was still grounded.

Rachel high-five couple of the other cheerleaders and them made a beeline for the direction she had seen Jack Bristow sitting with his wife. She checked that her hair and make-up were perfect and her cheer uniform bared enough flesh to get a guys attention. She also made sure both Lauren and Sydney were preoccupied with something else, her nerdy friends surrounded Sydney and Lauren was too busy playing the queen diva, surrounding herself with male admirers. Perfect, she thought and got ready for the kill. She noticed him fiddling with his cell phone and she couldn't see the wife anywhere.

"Mr. Bristow, can I have a moment of your precious time? I have something very important to ask you," Rachel started with her best flirty voice and ditzy smile she had perfected for situations like that.

"Sure Rachel, what can I do for you?" Jack said in a pleasant tone. He had noticed that the girl was wearing too much make-up for his taste and wearing the uniform in a way that left little to imagination.

"I was thinking, maybe I could get an after-school job at your company. I'm hard working, conscientious and I love the movie business. I'm willing to do almost anything to get that job," Rachel said in a girly, innocent-sounding voice that she hoped would work for him. He didn't seem the type that liked the overly flirtatious, ass-kissing attitude, but wanted someone who just wanted the job and wanted to do her best.

"Come by the office on Monday after school, I'm sure there is something for you to do. It's never a bad thing to get fresh ideas and people to a creative environment." Jack said while taking his PDA out of his pocket and making a note there to remember the appointment. He wasn't entirely sure she would fit the corporate image, but because she seemed like a nice girl and was friends with Lauren, he decided to give her the benefit of doubt.

"Thank you so much. I won't make you regret this," Rachel said pouncing on her heels enthusiastically and giving him a big hug, remembering to press her breasts tightly to his chest and kissing him on the cheek. Jack awkwardly hugged her back and then quickly made his exit from the embrace. If Irina would have seen it, he would undoubtedly be sleeping the night in the guest bedroom.

"Dad, why were you hugging Rachel? You haven't started cradle robbing and having a midlife crisis?" Lauren said in a joking voice behind him, startling him a bit.

"Lauren… I just gave her a job and then she was so happy that she hugged me, I didn't hug her…" Jack said in a deer-in-the-headlights kind of a tone and look.

"I was just joking dad. Do you know that you are the best father a girl could have? You put up with my stunts and my whims and I get a visa card with no limit!" She said in a sugary sweet tone and taking her father's hand in hers. Flattery worked for him every time, just as long as she got what she was after before mom would return.

"Laurie bear, what are you up to? It must be big since you're holding my hand in a public place and that is something you haven't done since elementary school." Jack raised a skeptical eyebrow, waiting for what ever it was that his little girl wanted so badly that she was willing to hold hands with him at school grounds.

"I really, really, really want to go to that party the Raven's are having to celebrate the win. Please, please daddy let me go. It's Friday and I promise to behave and Sydney will be there as well so she can keep her eyes on me," Lauren said in pleading voice and stared her father in a little girl kind of way.

"I can hardly say no to you when you look at me like that. But I want you to come home by one in the latest, but if Syd leaves earlier, I want you to leave with her and come home. Plus I also want you to keep your cell phone available and NO drinking. Those are my terms, take it or leave it," Jack said caving in to his daughter's request. He couldn't say no to her when she looked like that. He just hoped he wouldn't have to regret his decision.

"I love you daddy. Thanks, thanks, thanks. I gotta go, but I promise to do all those things you wanted," Lauren squealed in excitement and couldn't wait to tell her friends she could come.

The party would take place at Noah Hicks house in Malibu and most of the school would be invited. This is going to be fun….

**  
To Be Continued**

Next Chapter: Party On 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the long delay in updating. Now I finally got out of my lazy butt and started writing this story again. I hope you like it.

Come as you are

CHAPTER 9

Nadia and Lauren were the making the finishing touches to their outfits at the Sloane's. Lauren didn't want to go home to change, knowing fully well that her dad would not approve of what she wanted to wear to the party. It had been a brilliant idea on Nadia's behalf to change at her house and after that go straight to Noah's.

Nadia had chosen to wear a short, blue dress that had both a high hem and a low neckline and hung to every curve on the dark-haired girl. Her long black hair had been left open and her make-up was done with dark shades of blue that accentuated her dress.

Lauren on the other hand, had chosen a black short miniskirt that showed of her legs and a red corset that looked like it could be straight out of Moulin Rouge. Her blonde hair was tied in a French braid and she had decided to borrow Nadia's dangly silver Neil Lane earrings and red high-heeled sandals. It certainly came in handy that her best friend had the same shoe size.

"So are you and the British dish are like officially dating now?" Nadia asked while she deployed the final coat of peach lip gloss to her lips and turning to gaze at Lauren with a naughty smile on her lips.

"I guess we are. It's kinda funny that I haven't known him all that long, but I'm more comfortable being in his presence than I ever was with Thomas in all of the 19 months we dated. I can't explain it, but when I'm with him I don't have to pretend to be anything other than who I am, a seventeen-year-old high school girl." Lauren responded to her friend and took a final glance of her appearance from the large mirror in Nadia's room before taking her bag and indicating to Nadia that she was ready to leave.

"Really? You've known him for what, 2 days and you're already talking like you wanna be his baby mama and wifey. Are you sure you're okay and Sydney hasn't infected her mental illness into you?" Nadia said in a mock concern and went to the blonde's side and pressed her hand to Lauren's forehead as if checking her temperature.

"Funny Nadia, but I hope you haven't turned into Eric Weiss because of all that time you've spent with him. His lower class humor is very unbecoming coming out of your mouth." Lauren replied good naturally and laughed at Nadia's horrified look. She started making her exit from Nadia's pink and frilly bedroom and decided not to take her cheerleader uniform, she'd just go get on Saturday or Sunday since their next practice wasn't until Monday.

"Speaking of Weiss, I think he's going to ask me to Homecoming tonight. That loser has been hovering near me ever since we became partners and has been giving me the eye," Nadia said giggling and followed Lauren out of her room.

"No way. Why would that nobody actually think someone as fabulous as you would ever go out with him? Aren't you like totally going with Noah anyway? Lauren quizzed with puzzlement. That would certainly be one of the signs of the apocalypse if Nadia went to a school formal with Eric.

"Yes way. I'll let him ask me in front of everybody tonight and then refuse so loudly everyone knows it was me that humiliated him. And yeah, me and Noah made plans to go together like two months ago. I know you're going with Julian and you two will do nothing else than suck face for the whole night." Nadia said as they entered the vast entrance hall of the Sloane mansion.

"Girls, come here for a second. I need to talk to you Nadia for a moment," said Nadia's father Arvin from behind the girls. He was a thin man in his fifties who was assessing the two teenagers from behind his horn-rimmed glasses.

"Sure daddy, what's up?" Nadia said and put her hand to her fathers and followed him to his office a few feet away.

"I want you to be a good girl tonight. Don't do anything that would require either me or your mother to come and claim you from the police station. Meaning no drinking and driving or drinking in general since you're underage. Also do try to keep Lauren on the straight and narrow as well, I don't need Jack Bristow upset with me since I'll have to ask for an additional 100 million funding for my next project on Monday morning. I would like him to be in a pleasant mood when looking at the financial plan for Irish actor Simon Walker's first starring role in an American motion picture." Mr. Sloane said in a fatherly tone and kissing his only daughter's forehead slightly.

"I'll behave and try make sure Lauren here does too, but dad, I'm not promising much success, since no one that I know is better at getting in to trouble that my best friend." Nadia said mischievously and winked in the direction Lauren was standing.

"Good to know, have fun tonight my darling and please come home at a decent hour. You too Lauren," Arvin Sloane said as he started walking the girls to the door.

"Bye dad. Bye Mr. Sloane," The girls said in unison and headed to the garage to get Nadia's black Jaguar and head of to Noah's.

--

The party was already in full swing when Sydney and her friends arrived. There was at least 100 people scattered around laughing, drinking and dancing and more would be arriving in the next hour. They had been early as Sydney had just changed clothes and brushed her hair before hopping to her Mercedes and meeting Michael and Julian at a nearby Taco Bells for a quick bite to eat.

Sydney had worn light blue jeans and a black top, not wanting to dress up in anything fancy seeing as this party was just an excuse for most to get hammered. No one here would care what she was wearing, unless it had beer or tequila coming out of it.

She hadn't see either her sister or Nadia, but had spotted both Kelly and Rachel talking to some footballers Sydney couldn't name from the top of the hat. She had also noticed Eric summoning up his courage to go and ask Kelly to homecoming. It was actually quite sweet to see him this nervous about something.

"Just go and ask her, will you. You're driving me nuts with this 'should I or shouldn't I' thing you got going on. The worst thing that could happen is for her to say no, but I doubt she will," Michael egged Eric on and gesturing to the direction where the pretty brunette was standing holding a cup of beer in hand.

"Mickey's right, broads dig nothing more than a self-confident bloke with initiate, an insecure wussy will never get a date," Julian said speaking for the first time since they had arrived to Noah's.

"There is a fine line between self-confidence and arrogance, and I can guarantee that most girls would rather date a sensitive, funny guy than a pompous ass. And that's because the god's gift to the world routine gets old really fast," Sydney replied to Julian with a challenge in her eyes.

"Girls will eventually marry sensitive chaps and want them to father their kiddies, but before that, they wanna date a bad boy, someone who is full of fun and adventure. Since we are not talking about a trip to the alter, but a school dance, confidence will work better for Eric over here, trust me," Julian fired back without cowering in front of Sydney's gaze.

"I wouldn't trust you even if you had your tongue notarized. Eric is not a arrogant prick who has never seen a mirror he didn't like, in other words, he is not you. His best asset is his winning personality and I don't see how turning him into a jackass will convince Kelly Peyton to go with him to Homecoming." Sydney ended her argument with resolve and flashed Julian a confident smile.

"That might be the case with you Syd, but then again you are the most condescending know-it-all that I have ever met. You think anything you say is right by default and other people's opinions are not worth anything. Thankfully I'm dating your sister, who doesn't just ignore other points of view, I can't imagine what it would be like to be stuck with you for an eternity. You would make a guy go bonkers in no time, it's a miracle that Mickey is still sort of sane." Julian returned Sydney's confident tone and smile.

"My sister is very much like me, she doesn't respond to being treated like someone's personal property and a bed warmer, someone who should be nice and agreeable without opening her mouth, so if you think she will take your crap, you're wrong. Thomas never got away with it and I see now reason why you would," Sydney said coldly. Lauren was a lot of things, but she was not a doormat and nobody knew that better than Sydney.

"Guys, thanks for the opinions, but I think I'll do this my way. I'm just going to go there and make her laugh before asking." Eric said ending the argument and sharing a knowing look with Michael before going to talk to Kelly.

Michael decided to steer Sydney to the other room to get a soda and get her as far away from his cousin as it was humanly possible. Both Sydney and Michael had decided not to drink any alcohol tonight, as they both were driving. Michael rarely drank and he didn't want Julian driving his BMW under any circumstances and Sydney had to drive since Lauren's car was still under lock and key at home.

Sydney caught a glimpse of her sister as she arrived and instantly understood why she hadn't come home to change. She would have had the same change than a snowball in hell to get this outfit approved by their father. He was going to hit the roof he even caught a glance at those tiny pieces of fabric her sister called an outfit. In Sydney's opinion, she could have just as well wrote 'I'm easy' to her forehead to get the same affect.

Lauren also noticed Sydney and Michael looking at her. Why did she always had to dress like a prude to parties. She was so predictable and had no fashion sense in Lauren's opinion. Jeans were suited for school and hanging out at a hamburger joint, but not going to parties filled with hot guys and alcohol. She was going to have to do a make over on Sydney, her clothes needed to go and fast.

"Sis, could you have possibly chosen anything more boring to wear tonight? I'm pretty sure some 50-something Mormon school teacher from Utah is wondering why someone constantly raids her wardrobe." Lauren quipped as Sydney and Michael had made their way to her and Nadia.

"Thanks sis for the advice, but no thanks. I'm not going to listen to your suggestions about clothes, just like I'm not telling you in what street corner to stand on. Well, I think Nadia can pin point the best corners in Hollywood to stand on, with all her experience and all," Sydney said with winking at her sister and looking Nadia over with distain.

"Please god, make her go away. The Nerd McNerdy is already polluting the fun zone. Lets just face it Syd, Dolce & Gabbana doesn't make clothes in your size, so in all fairness you can't wear couture." Nadia said with a dismissive hand gesture towards Sydney and returned her contempt.

Sydney snorted in disbelieve and decided Nadia should be left alone with her delusions. She took Michael by the hand and didn't dignify Nadia's barb with a response.

Lauren rolled her eyes and noticed Julian standing in the doorway just looking at her. She whispered to Nadia that she'd just see her later and have fun, before going to Julian's side with a cat like grin on her face.

Julian could readily admit that Lauren was the most beautiful girl he had ever met, she could get away with wearing the most revealing outfits without looking trashy and cheap and that was something a lot of other girls couldn't do.

Lauren was also checking Julian out, he looked gorgeous. Wearing black straight pants and a light blue shirt with his blond hair slightly tousled, he looked as if he had just stepped out of a GQ cover.

"Hi doll, if I got a nickel every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd now  
have three cents. You're gorgeous, you know that right? Julian said before lowering to press his lips onto hers and wrapped his arms around her and slightly lifted her out of the ground.

Their lip lock was met with a few 'get a room' chants from the other partygoers, and that sounded like a good idea to Julian. He just wasn't sure what Lauren would think if he suggested that they moved to one of the guest rooms located in the second floor of this massive, Elisabethian mansion. He didn't want to give the impression that he only wanted one thing from her, since it was not true.

Julian remembered his argument with Sydney earlier and begrudgingly decided to take it slowly although he would never give the brunette the credit for his turnabout. He just reasoned in his mind, that even if Sydney was a royal pain, she was Lauren's twin sister and most likely no one knew Lauren better, so her point was valid.

"I need something to drink, my throat is so dry. After that, we can continue this somewhere more private," Lauren said as she ended their kiss some minutes later and winked in a naughty way before leaving the room with her hips swaying in a provocative way that left Julian with tons of ideas he wanted to do with her.

He followed her and kept his gaze directed to her soft legs he would like to see wrapped around him very soon. It was strange how much he did actually feel for someone he had met no more than two days ago, Lauren had a way to get under his skin and leave a unforgettable impression that no other girl had ever done. If he had been lucky enough to get her, he wasn't going to let her go.

--

"Hi Vaughn, you look good tonight. Almost eatable," Nadia said seductively as she joined Michael in the main living room couch where he had sat down to wait for Sydney, who had went to the bathroom.

"Thanks Nadia. You're looking nice as well," Michael responded a little awkwardly and moving slightly to the other side of the couch. He didn't need Sydney returning and seeing him sitting closely with Nadia.

Nadia didn't like his answer at all. She had spent an hour getting ready and looked definitely better than 'nice'´. She would have used adjectives like 'stunning', 'sexy' and 'gorgeous'. Had a year with Sydney turned him blind or something? She could have understood if all the harping his precious girlfriend did would have made him deaf, but not this. It was awful the way Sydney had emasculated someone as fine as Michael in Nadia's opinion.

She decided drastic measures where in order to get the poor boy back to his senses and fast. And no one would be better at that than herself. She leaned a little closer to Michael and in one swift motion had straddled him and planted her lips onto his. It took a few seconds for him to realize what the hell was happening, it was actually Nadia kissing him instead of his girlfriend.

Before he could push the girl away from his lap, he heard something that made his blood run cold. The voice of his girlfriend. This could not be happening.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Michael and Sydney fight and she gets drunk.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry for the long delay in updating. I know it's been really long, but I hope this was worth the wait.

Come as you are 

CHAPTER 10

"I can't believe you Michael. HER, you're kissing her. What's wrong with you?" Sydney screeched on the top of her lungs. Michael pushed Nadia out of his lap in record time and stood up to face his girlfriend. He was fully prepared to be the recipient of a slap from her. In his mind he had earned it, no doubt.

Instead of slapping Michael, Sydney ran out of the room with angry tears in her eyes. She ran, until she noticed a bathroom and locked herself in it. Michael followed her and started knocking on the door to get her to come out.

"Syd, I wasn't kissing her. She kissed me and I didn't kiss her back. I don't want to have anything to do with her, it's you that I love and want. Please, come out so I can apologize to you instead of the door." Michael pleaded.

"No, go make-out with Nadia some more, I don't care. I'll come out when you go to hell," Sydney shouted angrily between her tears. She had sat on the toilet and hugged her knees to her chest.

Michael was about to start another round of pleading and apologies, but didn't get to it when Lauren appeared from the other room with Julian and slapped him forcefully in the face.

"That's for cheating my sister, your girlfriend with my best friend," Lauren noted with venom and slapped Michael again.

"And that's for making my sister cry," Lauren continued her rant to Michael who now had a visible red handprint on his face. To make it a trifecta, she slapped him for the third and final time.

"And that was for ruining my night with Julian. Why the hell would you kiss the one person my sister hates the most? I thought that you really cared about her. On second thought, I don't wanna know. Just get the hell out of my sight or I'll nail your balls to the nearest wall," Lauren finished in a dangerous tone and gestured to Michael to leave.

He reluctantly left with Julian who immediately started steering his cousin towards the car. Michael really would not have wanted to leave her there, but he knew that Lauren would take care of Sydney and he would just continue groveling tomorrow. She most likely needed some time for herself and wouldn't listen to anything he had to say tonight.

"He's gone, you can come out now. You can't lock yourself in Noah's bathroom for the rest of your life, you'll have to come out eventually. Come out and we can go home and eat ice cream and trash the guys that make our lives suck," Lauren said in a soothing, comforting tone she had not used in awhile when addressing her sister.

"Swear that he's gone. I'm not coming out before that cheating asshole is gone," Sydney shouted again, this time a little less angrily than before. She was going to get back at him tonight and nothing was going to stop her. If Michael wanted to go about kissing Nadia, he could just drop dead for all she cared.

"Sister's honor, he's gone. Come out and we'll have so much fun you'll soon ask Michael who?" Lauren said in a preppy voice and scanned the room to make sure Michael had indeed left.

Sydney opened the door and walked straight past Lauren with a look of steely determination that was a bad sign in her sister's eyes, who was well aware of her fiery temper. Lauren had to admit to herself that she had had assumed she would be holding her hand and comforting her for the rest of the night, but it didn't look like Sydney wanted to be comforted.

Sydney headed to the main party area and succeeded on getting a hold of a bottle of tequila. Lauren was hot on her heels and arrived just in time to notice Sydney taking a long drink from the bottle. She had also started eyeing the guy that had given her the tequila. Lauren recognized him as a footballer called Danny who was a senior and something hanged with Tom and his friends.

"What are you doing Syd? You have never drank any other alcohol than champagne before and if you keep up gulping tequila in that fashion, you won't be able to walk in about 15 minutes," Lauren said in a scolding tone that unnerved her greatly. Was she turning in to Sydney, who usually loved lecturing Lauren about the dangers of drinking?

"You always say I'm boring and never have any fun. Well I'm having some fun right now with Danny, can't you see that. If boyfriend formally known as mine can kiss some slut, I can take a drink and talk to a nice guy who isn't off sucking the face of the biggest slut of the school," Sydney replied rolling her eyes and took another drink. The hard liquor burned in her throat and she honestly didn't like the taste either, but she could already feel a warm sensation hitting her.

Lauren tried grapping the bottle out of Sydney's hands, but didn't succeed as her sister turned and took yet another long sip of tequila. Lauren knew for a fact that for someone like Sydney who had never drank any hard alcohol in her life, would be knocked out by the amount of tequila she had ingested. 

Sydney started swaying to the laud music and felt lightly dizzy. Danny asked her to dance and Lauren watched in disbelief that her sister actually let some drunken footballer grap her backside in a public place.

After watching Sydney's drunken dancing for 10 minutes, Lauren went closer to Sydney and this time succeeded in getting the bottle out of her sister's hands. She was obviously quite hammered. Danny tried objecting, but Lauren shot him an extremely telling glare that did the trick.

"Now Boozy McBooze, I'm taking you home. Car keys, now," Lauren said taking a hold of Sydney's arms and starting to drag her towards the exit. Thankfully the alcohol affected strongly and she went quite easily.

--

Sydney was having the worst morning imaginable. Her head felt like someone had just smashed her with a brick and she felt sick to her stomach. She had just returned from her fourth toilet visit in an hour and honestly wanted to die. Her last recollection was sipping tequila at Noah Hick's place. She had no idea how she got home and was feeling embarrassed on how she must have behaved last night. If only the earth would swallow her now. 

"Wow, Ms. Tequila Shots is awake. Your head must be hurting right about now or what?" Lauren said standing next to the door in her pajamas. She was smirking an d holding a coffee cup in her hands.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood." Sydney said in an irritated voice and threw a pillow in Lauren's direction that missed when the amused blonde sidetracked and made her way to Sydney's bed and plopped herself on it.

"Go away. Everything hurts and I want to be left alone. I can't deal with your I told you so's today," Sydney moaned and buried her head under a pillow.

"I am tempted, but I think you feel shitty enough without that. By the way, you owe me big time, 'cus I saved your drunken butt yesterday. I covered like crazy for you and dad didn't notice how hammered you were. And I will collect that favor trust me ," Lauren noted in chipper tone and patted her sister on the top of her head and with her other and took a long sip of coffee.

"Can you go away, please. I feel like someone would have steamrolled over me and just the smell of coffee makes my stomach turn, so leave," Sydney grunted unhappily and slightly pushed her sister which resulted Lauren spilling the semi-hot beverage all over herself.

Lauren screamed and dropped the cup on the floor, causing the pink and white mug to break into pieces. The brown liquid had stained her pink pajama top, but thankfully wasn't that hot that would have actually burned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that to happen. Did you hurt yourself?" Sydney asked with concern.

"Nope, although you so totally ruined my new pajama top. Now get up, dad wants us to get ready for lunch he and mom are having with a couple of guests coming over. Most likely it is work related and that's what I came to tell you, before you went all psycho on me." Lauren said and started lifting the pieces of the mug from the floor.

"I don't think I can eat anything today without throwing up. Plus I think I'm still drunk…" Sydney whined and lifted the covers over her head.

Lauren finished collecting the pieces and took them to Sydney's trash can and after that started pulling the covers off.

"Girls, what's going on. Everything okay? I heard screaming," Irina said appearing to Sydney's room just as Lauren was pulling the covers and Syd was  
kicking her to make her stop.

"Nothing, I'm trying to get Syd's lazy butt out of bed, since it's like noon already. I've been up for hours now." Lauren said giving her mother a winning smile.

"Now you two stop bickering and get ready, the guest are here in an hour. Bill Vaughn and his family are coming over and you are not even close to being presentable," Irina said motherly and gave a stern look to both of her daughters.

"What? Dad didn't tell me that they were coming. Since when were they supposed to come here today for lunch? Is Julian coming as well?" Lauren quizzed with a exited facial expression.

"Your father and Bill made plans yesterday when you two were out. Bill is most likely going to be directing a film your father's studio is making. And yes I believe Julian and Michael are coming as well," Irina responded and disappeared to the direction where the master bedroom was.

"Great, just great. I don't want to see Michael right now. I'm surprised that he can actually come, I would have expected him to be too busy licking Nadia's face," Sydney said bitterly and got out of the bed. She went to her vanity table and sat.

"You know I'm most likely not the biggest Michael Vaughn fan in the world, but the guy loves you. It's kind of pathetic, but he loves you. He would do anything for you and I bet you that he didn't kiss Nadia because he wanted to, I don't think Nadia gave him any choice," Lauren reasoned. She knew her best friend well enough to be sure about this.

"Please, did he trip, fall and land lips first into Nadia?" Sydney snapped angrily and immediately felt bad for shouting at her sister who wasn't at fault here.

"Okay, I know what we can do. The best revenge is looking like a million bucks, so I'm going to style you and make you look perfect. Michael won't know what hit him," Lauren said with enthusiasm. She dashed out of the room and came back a few minutes later carrying something light blue.

"This a brand new Betsey Johnson original that I bought last week and haven't got around wearing it yet. I know you love Betsey's designs, so this will be perfect." Lauren said laying the knee-length baby doll dress to Sydney's bed.

"What are you going to be wearing?" Sydney said while taking the dress and examining it intently.

"I'm wearing a black Monique Lhuillier knee-length dress that I bought from New York two months ago. It's really rad and I have had it on like once before. I think you should leave your hair open and wear only little bit of make-up, we want that innocent look. What do you think?" Lauren winked and waited for her sister to answer. She was so looking forward to giving her sister a makeover.

--

Lauren had been working on Sydney's hair and make-up for 30 minutes now and she had to admit that her twin sister looked very beautiful. She added hairspray in the brunette locks of her sister and she was finished. All Sydney needed to do now was put the dress on that Lauren had given her.

"Thanks sis, I know I was a major bitch before and you didn't need to do this for me. I'm sorry for acting so horribly towards you when you were just trying to help," Sydney said rising from the chair she had been sitting in and gave Lauren a heartfelt hug.

"That's what sisters are for. Now, I have to go get ready too. Don't ruin that make-up before Michael gets here or I will kill you," Lauren noted with a laugh and left Sydney's room to change and get ready.

Since she didn't have much time, Lauren settled to just taking a quick shower and only applying mascara, lip gloss and eyeliner to her face. She pulled her blonde hair into a tight ponytail and was finished in record time.

She had managed to get downstairs only a minute or two before their guest had arrived. Sydney was sitting on one of the couches in the living room with a not so happy expression on her face.

--

Michael was not in the mood to go to the Bristow's for lunch. Sydney had not been taking his calls and instead Lauren answered telling him to stop calling every time he had phoned.

Also neither Julian or Eric had been that sympathetic to his cause, both telling him that Sydney had a right to be upset with him. Eric had also bragged that Kelly had agreed to come to homecoming with him when the two friends had spoken on the phone earlier.

As the Vaughn's Lexus pulled into the Bristow's driveway, Anna Vaughn gave final instructions to the boys to behave and try not to embarrass them in any way.

"Bill and Anna, I'm so happy you made it. Come on in," Irina said with hospitality and pecked both of the Vaughn's on the cheek. She also warmly welcomed Julian and Michael, hugging them familiarly as they entered.

Jack settled to just shaking hands with his quests and steered Bill towards his office as soon as their coats were off. They had important business to take care of and Jack didn't want to stay and listen to their wives engaging in a mutual admiration society.

"Mom, Mrs. Vaughn, you won't mind if I steal Syd, Michael and Julian for a while? There is something I'd like to show them," Lauren asked as they had sat down in the living room and waiting for Margaret to bring them coffee.

"Sure, darling. I'll let you know when the lunch is served, go ahead." Irina replied and was secretly quite glad to spend some alone time with Anna Vaughn. She knew most of the insider Hollywood gossip that Irina never heard anywhere else.

The three teens followed Lauren to her bedroom and waited as the blonde girl disappeared to her walk-in-closet.

"Syd and Michael, come here. I can't lift this thing on my own," Lauren shouted from the closet and with a awkward glance to each other, Sydney and Michael followed her into the place where Sydney usually wasn't allowed to go.

As Michael and Sydney entered the closet, Lauren quickly exited and turned the key in the lock, leaving the two trapped inside.

"Now, I'm not letting you two out before you work things out. As soon as you kiss and make up, I'll let you out. Now Julian and me are heading to your room Syd to have some fun. I'll be back in 15 minutes to see if you are blissfully happy again." Lauren giggled and took Julian's hand guiding him to Sydney's room situated across the hall from hers.

To be continued

Next chapter: Sydney and Michael are trapped in the closet. Will they work things out? Plus Julian and Lauren have some serious fun. 


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I'm finally back and will start updating all my stories. I finally got my computer working fully and I promise not to disappear again. By the way, if you ever need a new computer, never buy from Hewlett-Packard as it takes forever for them to fix it if there's a problem. It took over 3 months for them to repair my lap top and their customer service totally sucks and blows at the same time.

I hope your still interested in reading my stories after all this time….

Come as you are

CHAPTER 11

"Lauren! Open the door right now, I don't want to be apart of your juvenile games. Lauren, I'm not kidding. LAUREN!" Sydney screamed and banged on the door. When that didn't seem to make any difference, she kicked the door with her foot.

"Sydney, it's no point at screaming at the door or your sister when you really want to yell at me. I'm sorry that you saw Nadia kissing me at the party." Michael said gently and looking at a furious looking Sydney.

"Not listening. Can't hear anything other than annoying, cheating background noise." Sydney said while blocking her ears with her hands.

"Just listen to me! I DID NOT cheat on you. I love you." Michael tried again and took her face to his hands. She stubbornly refused to look at him in the eyes, choosing to look at the racks filled with Lauren's clothes instead.

"If kissing someone else doesn't constitute as cheating, I could just as well start making out with Julian or someone else and you couldn't say anything to that," Sydney said with a even tone and still refused to look at Michael's green eyes, part of her fearing that she couldn't keep her resolve if she did look into those gorgeous eyes.

"No matter how mad you are at me, you wouldn't ever make out with Julian because for one, you can't stand him and two, he's dating Lauren, your beloved twin sister." Michael said with a laugh, which only angered Sydney more.

"You're acting like a jackass, Michael. Obviously there aren't that many differences between you and Julian after all. I can see the family resemblance quite clearly now, both arrogant and insensitive womanizing morons," Sydney spitted out of her mouth and hurled the closest sharp object she could find, Lauren's metallic purse, at Michael hitting him squarely in the stomach.

"Are we even now? 'Cause the bag hurt like a bitch, which isn't surprising since it's your sisters," Michael said trying to make the situation less dramatic and serious.

"Here you go again, attacking my sister. All you do is call her names or insult her otherwise. Why? Lauren's my sister and a very nice person, who doesn't deserve you ragging on her every chance you get. Besides it was you who was making out with a bitch." Sydney said not amused by Michael's attempt at humor. Her patience was growing thin and him calling Lauren names didn't help the situation in her mind. Yes, Lauren could be a world class pain in the butt sometimes, but she was family.

"Syd, I know your mad, but you're overreacting a bit. Are we actually going to break up because of something so petty and dumb?" Michael said, this time with a much more serious tone.

--

"So do you think they have patched things up by now?" Lauren asked from Julian, her blue eyes sparking as they were laying in Sydney's bed.

"They are either killing each other or having sex as we speak," Julian said with amusement and hoped that they could drop the topic of their feuding relatives and concentrate on using the bed they currently were in.

"I don't know which on of those is better. I don't want them to kill each other obviously, but the thought of them getting it on surrounded by my priceless couture is a little nauseating." Lauren said with a giggle and tried to push the thought away as quickly as possible.

Julian took her silence as a sign and started kissing her deeply. Lauren responded to the kiss and tangled her hands in his short blonde hair. They stayed in that heated kiss, until Julian decided to take things a little further by letting his hands travel to the hem of her dress and in one swift motion he had pulled the dress of off her body leaving her only in her black undergarments. Lauren found the buttons of his shirt and her graceful, elegant fingers were quick in removing the white garment off his body.

Lauren felt her head spinning as Julian was kissing her neck and felt a slight panic rising from her stomach. She had never been with a man like this and didn't think she was fully ready for this after all.

"Julian…stop. Julian, I don't think I'm ready for this. I haven't been with anyone like this, not even with Thomas." Lauren finally said awkwardly, she had portrayed herself as an experiences woman of the world and now she had to confess that indeed she was a virgin after all.

"You're kidding right. You're the most sexually expressive person I know and obviously you can't be a virgin." Julian said without thinking and the words came out completely wrong.

"What! You think I'm a cheap slut, don't you. Well, this cheap slut will not be having sex with you. Not now nor ever," Lauren screeched and pushed Julian off of her and shot daggers into the blond man.

"Lauren, I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry," Julian said as Lauren gathered her dress from the floor and put it on in a hurry. She also grapped her shoes and then left the room without glancing in Julian's direction. He quickly put on his shirt and followed the furious blonde woman out of the room.

Lauren made her way back to her room and unlocked her closet to find Sydney and Michael in the middle of a huge argument. She locked her eyes with her sister and shot an ugly look at Michael, while ignoring Julian's presence.

--

Twenty minutes later, the Bristow's and the Vaughn's were sitting in the dining room enjoying a great meal. The mood of the room was a lot more tense then usual and it puzzled Irina in particular. Usually Lauren was the center of attention and entertained the guests with stories of school, but now the blonde was sitting sullenly next to an equally unhappy looking Sydney, who Irina had spotted kicking Michael under the table when the dinner was being served.

Jack and Bill hadn't noticed anything unusual and were chatting amicably about their next movie project and Michael and Julian were both shoveling food into their mouths looking grim. Anna had tried to converse with Sydney about her future plans, but gave up when her questions were met with unenthusiastic one word answers.

The dinner progressed in the same manner and after they all finished eating, the girls politely excused themselves from the table.

--

"Men suck," Lauren exclaimed at her sister as the twins were laying in Lauren's bed.

"Not going to disagree about that. So what happened between you and Julian to make you join my 'I hate men' faction?" Sydney asked curiously.

"Nothing. I don't wanna talk about it. So you and Michael obviously didn't kiss and make up," Lauren said wanting to talk about something other than Julian.

"Tell me what happened. You're upset and something definitely happened when you were alone with him," Sydney tried again, really wanting to know what it could be so bad that it would rattle her usually cool-as-a-cucumber twin sister.

"Fine. We were kissing and when I told him I was a virgin, he basically laughed in my face and didn't believe it." Lauren said not looking at Sydney. The moment had been one of the most humiliating moments in her life and she didn't want it to become public knowledge.

"You are a virgin?" Sydney asked surprised. As she noticed the look of hurt in Lauren's blonde features, she placed a gentle hand in her arm.

"Great, even my own sister thinks that I sleep around. This day just keeps on getting better and better," Lauren said rising from the bed and looking at Sydney angrily.

"Of course I don't think you sleep around. I was just caught off guard by your confession." Sydney apologized sensing this was a touchy subject for Lauren.

"Let's talk about something else, please. I don't want to discuss this anymore," Lauren said with steely determination and returned to lay on the bed.

"Why don't we do something fun, like watch a movie or something. That will take our minds off of guys that aren't worth getting upset over. How's that sound?" Sydney asked cheerfully, wanting to not only lift Lauren's mood, but also take her mind off of Michael.

"Great idea, sis. We could watch pro wrestling, nothing improves the mood more than the hunks of the WWE," Lauren said excitedly.

"I was gonna suggest that we watch Golden Girls. It always makes me laugh and laughing is exactly what we need right now," Sydney said with a giggle shaking her head about the idea of them two spending the Saturday night watching muscle-heads body slamming each other.

"Do you seriously want to spend the night watching four old ladies discussing cheesecake and dentures when we could watch studly, muscular, oiled up men wrestling each other dressed in Speedos. That's what I call entertainment," Lauren said hitting Sydney in the head with a pillow.

"I can totally see it now why you're a virgin. And you think Star War fans don't ever get any, but pro wrestling fans most likely get even less action, if that's any way possible," Sydney joked and grapped the pillow from Lauren's hands and flung it right back at the blonde.

Lauren knew she most likely should take offense, but couldn't stay mad at Sydney when she was looking at her with that goofy expression on her face. Instead of starting a pillow fight, Lauren rose from the bed and went to her DVD collection and took a particular DVD out of it.

"I know what we can watch that will be something that both of us likes. This," Lauren said with a mischievous wink and dangled a Casino Royale DVD in front of Sydney that she was very familiar with.

"I like they way you think. Now we both have something to drool over, Daniel Craig is seriously hot," Sydney said approvingly and made herself more comfortable in Lauren's bed.

Three hours later, when Irina came to see what her daughters where doing, she found the two asleep on the bed with Lauren on her stomach and Sydney on her side. They looked so peaceful and Irina didn't want to wake them up. She stood at the door for a few minutes just looking at her children and then retreated back to the master bedroom.

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter: Sydney and Lauren plot to get back at Michael and Julian; the boys also came up with their own plan to make things right.

Thanks so much for reading and feedback is desperately wanted. The more I get, the quicker I'll update.


End file.
